


【带卡】殊途同归

by Megusuri_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megusuri_chan/pseuds/Megusuri_chan
Summary: 预警：生子背景：四战结束后的第七年，宇智波带土回到了木叶。





	1. 【带卡】殊途同归 01

带土坐在树上看着不远处的那个小姑娘练习结印，已经看了将近一个小时。

他并不是故意让自己陷入这种可疑的境地里的。重游故地的时候发现有人比他早到了一步，为了尽可能少地暴露行踪而躲在树上等待。当他意识到对方大概不会在短时间内离去的时候，原本想要悄声离开，但又觉得这样一来就浪费了先前等待的时间。

是的，这时候离开的话就太不值了。这就是带土决定继续待在树上的唯一原因，跟他有没有在那个小姑娘身上看出什么人的影子没有任何关系。

小姑娘看上去大约是五六岁左右的年纪。如果带土没有记错的话，卡卡西在这个年纪的时候已经从学校毕业成为了独当一面的忍者。然而，眼前的这个小女孩显然不具备这样的天资。她已经练习了快一个小时的结印，带土能看出来那是变化之术的结印，但是却一直没能成功发动忍术。

变化之术可是再基础不过的基础忍术啊，带土在心中疑惑不解地感叹。

一般情况下，将卡卡西作为衡量天资的标准或许不那么恰当，毕竟像六代目火影大人这样的天才忍者即便放眼五大忍者村都是并不多见的。问题在于，这个结印一个小时都使不出一个基础忍术的小女孩正是卡卡西的亲生女儿。

第一眼看见小女孩那头白色的长发和肖似其父的相貌时带土就确信了这一点，尽管他现在又感到有些不确定起来了。或许天资与血缘之间的联系并不如人们通常所认为的那么紧密吧，带土只能作出这样的推测。一直失败也没有中途放弃或者休息，这份努力或许可以称赞一下，可是从另一个角度看则是一条路走到黑不知变通的表现。

结印的顺序并没有错误，到底是为什么一直无法成功发动呢？带土切换写轮眼短暂地观察了一下，很快就发现了问题所在。

“你的结印方式不对。”

带土从树上跳下来，站在小姑娘的身后对她说道。

小姑娘过了几秒钟才慢慢地转过身来，接着又花了几秒钟的时间稍微仰着头打量着带土。

“没有不对……”她有些不确定地说。“应该是没有不对的吧？”

陌生人突然出现在身后时没有采取任何戒备措施，作为忍者最基本的警觉性也远远不够……带土在心中默默添上了这一条评价。

“手势本身是没错的，但是从一个手势切换到下一个手势时的轨迹不够规范。”

“这个也有关系吗？”

“对于达到一定水平的忍者而言无所谓。可是对于初学者而言，切换方式不规范会影响忍术发动的成功率。在忍者学校期末考试的时候，即便忍术发动成功了，如果切换手势不规范也是会被扣掉一点分数的。”

“原来是这样。”

小姑娘慢慢地点了点头。带土注意到她的动作总是慢吞吞的，说话的速度也很慢。

“那么正确的切换方式是怎么样的呢？你能告诉我吗，面具先生？”

带土想说擅自给初次见面的人取绰号是非常没有礼貌的行为，可是看着对方那双又黑又亮的大眼睛又完全生不起气来。

“早就忘了。我可是非常厉害的忍者，不需要遵守那种无聊的规范。”

带土这样说完，小姑娘脸上就露出了有些失望的神色。于是他又补充了一句“你可以让学校里教导忍术的老师帮你纠正”，可是小姑娘脸上的神色更加失望了。

“我不能上学。”小姑娘小声地说。

“为什么？”

带土这才想起来今天并不是周末。如果这小姑娘已经开始在忍者学校上学了的话，根本不可能在这个时间出现在这里。

“你今年几岁了？”

“六岁。”

“六岁了还不能上学吗？”

“不是这个问题……总之我是不能上学的。”

带土心想卡卡西这家伙是怎么想的，就算是火影的女儿也不能搞这种莫名其妙的特殊化啊。

“所以你是有专门的老师负责教导忍术？”

“没有。爸爸有空的时候会教我，可是他很少有空。”

带土不禁对这个孩子感到同情起来。

“你回家之后向他反映一下这个问题。不管是到忍者学校去上课也好，雇一个专门的家庭教师也好，在一开始打好正确的基础是非常重要的。”

说到这里，带土原本想加一句“不要向你爸提起见过我”，可是他想了想又改变了主意。

“还有，替我向你爸问好。”

“好的。”

小姑娘乖巧地答应下来，接着脸上呈现出一种发呆似的表情，片刻之后有些惊讶地问：“面具先生认识我爸爸吗？”

带土觉得她的反应迟钝得有些好笑。“谁会不认识六代目大人。”

“对哦。”

小姑娘点了点头，又露出了发呆的表情。带土这次知道她是在思考问题了，所以没有说话打岔。过了不知多久之后，小姑娘小声地“啊”了一声。

“面具先生你叫什么名字？”

“……你说面具先生就行了。”

他的名字越少人知道就越好，而且对于卡卡西而言这个提示理应是足够明确的。

“你又叫什么名字？”

带土好几年前就已经知道了卡卡西有一个女儿。可是对于除此之外的事情，包括这个孩子的母亲的身份，这一家人生活的现状……他都完全不了解，甚至有些刻意地避免去了解。

“我叫旗木六日。”小姑娘回答道。这是她到现在为止唯一一句说得不那么慢的话，就好像已经事先练习过好几次一样流畅。

“六日？”

真是个奇怪的名字，带土心想。

“这个名字有什么含义吗？难道你是在某个月的六日出生的？”

“我也不知道……”小姑娘面露难色。“我的生日不在六日啊，好奇怪……为什么呢？”

“不要把问题又丢回来给我啊。”带土哭笑不得地说。“想知道的话，回家问你爸爸妈妈不就行了吗？”

“这个，我……”小姑娘有些欲言又止。“那我回去之后再问吧。谢谢你，面具先生。”

带土觉得有些不好意思，因为他根本没有做任何值得被道谢的事情。他从衣服口袋里掏出一颗糖塞到小姑娘手里。

“这个给你。”

送出去之后带土才觉得有些不妥。像他这样一个可疑的戴着面具的陌生人，就算将食物作为礼物送出去也只会让对方觉得困扰吧。更何况他今天身上只带了这种看起来黑乎乎像垃圾一样的糖果，第一次看见的小朋友多半是不敢吃下去的。

出乎他意料的是，小姑娘一看见这颗糖眼睛就亮了起来。

“这是不是水之国限定的块炭糖？”

“你怎么会知道？”

带土有些惊讶。这种糖是水之国的名物，国境之外理应是禁止销售的。

“我在图书馆里借的糖果鉴赏画册上见到过。真的好漂亮啊，我都不舍得吃了。”

刚刚才说完不舍得吃，下一秒钟小姑娘就拆开糖纸把糖放进了嘴里。

“谢谢你，面具先生！”

这句话因为嘴里含着糖而说得模糊不清，可是听起来却比先前的那一句道谢要真诚不知多少倍。

送出去的礼物不仅没有被嫌弃，而且还让对方露出了这样灿烂的笑容，带土心中自然也是很愉快的。可是与此同时，他又不免为这个小姑娘的人身安全感到担心。难道卡卡西没有教过他女儿不要随便乱吃陌生人提供的食物吗？

 

卡卡西回到家的时候已经是夜里的十点了。脱下外套换好鞋之后径直走到厨房里打开冰箱，发现最上面一层所放置的餐盒里的饭菜还是满的。

听到身后的楼梯传来由远及近的脚步声，卡卡西头也不回地问：“今天没吃晚饭吗？”

“家里的微波炉坏了，所以……”女儿有些吞吞吐吐地说。“所以我就去未来家吃了晚饭。对不起我知道错了爸爸不要生气。”

“……爸爸没有生气。”

卡卡西转过身朝女儿招了招手，等她迟疑地走到自己跟前之后弯下身在她脸上亲了一口。

“没事了。爸爸今晚就把微波炉修好。红阿姨一个人照顾未来很辛苦，我们不能总是麻烦她。”

“我知道，我以后不会再犯了。”女儿搂着他的脖子说。“可是今晚未来去了同学家做功课，所以红阿姨说她本来就做了多出来的饭。”

卡卡西原本想说这也不好，可是见女儿一脸委屈的样子也不忍心再多说下去了。

这孩子原本就是没有做错什么的。

因为工作太忙，卡卡西平时都会在晚上做好第二天一整天的饭菜，分盒装好放在冰箱里，让女儿自己用微波炉热好之后吃。虽然女儿说过想要自己学做饭，可是她的身高还够不着流理台，就算能站在小椅子上也太过危险，所以卡卡西没有允许。

今晚也花了差不多一个小时才做好了次日的饭菜。用十分钟的时间快速地吃完这天的晚餐之后，卡卡西几乎是趴在餐桌上一动都不想动了。这个时候，刚刚洗完澡回来的女儿又顶着一头湿漉漉的长发跑下来坐到了他的旁边。

“对了，差点忘了说，我今天认识了一个新朋友！”

“是吗，太好了。”

卡卡西有气无力地说。他并不是不想跟女儿交流一下当天所发生的事情，可是实在是累得连说话都嫌费力气。

“怎么洗完头之后又不吹头发？”

“……好吧，我现在就去。”

女儿的声音听起来变得有些闷闷的。她从椅子上跳下来慢慢地朝着楼梯走去，可是没走多远卡卡西就开口叫住了她。

“等一下，我也有件事情要告诉你。”

这件事情该怎么样向女儿开口才好，卡卡西已经烦恼了快一整天了。虽然觉得今天晚上并不是最合适的时机，可是再继续拖下去只会让女儿一直抱着无法实现的期待，所以他仅仅经过短暂的犹豫就下定了决心。

“水影大人今天突然到访木叶，最近一段时间都会变得很忙，所以这周末不能陪你去动物园了。”

女儿一脸困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“那……下周的周末呢？”

“下周也不行，至少也要等到下个月了。对不起。”

女儿又眨了眨眼睛，吸了两下鼻子，泪珠从两边的眼眶里同时掉落下来。虽然是意料之中的反应，卡卡西还是不禁觉得胸口有些堵。

“对不起。”卡卡西抱着她的肩膀柔声说道。“不要生气了，好不好？”

“我没有生气。”女儿一边啜泣着一边说。“没关系的，其实我也不是很想去动物园。”

女儿这样说让卡卡西的心里更加难受了。早在三个多月前女儿就开始说想去一趟动物园，可是因为卡卡西工作太忙而一拖再拖。好不容易腾出了这周周末的时间，谁知道水影居然一声招呼都不打就来到了木叶。不仅是和女儿的出游计划，他身为火影的许多工作计划也都因此被打乱了。

“真的很对不起……等到这段时间的工作结束了，我一定会想办法抽时间带你去的。”

卡卡西从餐桌上扯了几张纸巾给女儿擦脸，可是女儿脸上的泪水越擦越多，完全没有要停下来的迹象。等到好不容易把女儿哄好送她回房间睡觉之后，他已经完全忘记还有修理微波炉这回事了。


	2. 【带卡】殊途同归 02

次日再次来到训练场，坐在树下的还是只有卡卡西的女儿一个人。

九月末的木叶正是残暑肆虐的时节，阳光猛烈，到处都是吵得让人心烦的蝉声。可是不知为什么，一看见那个白色长发的小姑娘安静地坐在树荫下的身影，带土的心情也不禁变得平和起来。

小姑娘侧脸的轮廓长得与卡卡西如出一辙，她身上那种清凉的、安静的气质也与小时候的卡卡西十分相像。作为水门班中最不讲究团队合作的成员，卡卡西总是喜欢一个人默默地待在角落里，在带土每一次接近他或者找他搭话时都露出不耐烦的表情。

带土曾经十分讨厌卡卡西的这种表情，这种无声的抗拒比任何语言都更能刺伤他年轻而敏感的自尊心。可是离开木叶之后，比起他一直压抑在脑海最深处的卡卡西绝望的眼神，巨石堆之中，滂沱大雨之下……带土反倒时常怀念起这样的景象，怀念那个曾经高傲而冷淡的少年。

“今天不练习结印吗？”

听到带土的话，小姑娘抬起头来看向他。

“啊，是面具先生。早上好。”

“已经是中午了哦。”

“……对哦。”

大概是为了确认时间，小姑娘转过头观察了一下天空中太阳的位置。

“已经是中午了，面具先生还不去工作也没关系吗？”

“今天是休假。”带土想都不想就胡说道。

“不是周末也可以休假吗？”

“是啊。”

“真好。”小姑娘脸上露出向往的神色。“要做什么工作才能像面具先生这样，不用等到周末也可以休假呢？”

带土不禁皱起眉头。小小年纪就一味想要从事轻松的工作，这可不是好现象。

“其实休假也没什么好，工作比休假有趣多了。等你长大之后你也会喜欢工作的。”

“原来是这样啊……”小姑娘有些难过地低下了头。“怪不得爸爸总是去工作，不带我出去玩……”

带土这才听明白了小姑娘的意思。

“你爸爸……不肯带你出去玩吗？”

“爸爸好久之前就答应了这周周末要带我去动物园玩的，可是昨天晚上突然又说因为要工作，所以不能带我去了。”

“你爸爸是火影，工作忙一些也是没办法的。”带土安慰她。“你妈妈也没空带你去吗？”

“我妈妈在我很小的时候就已经去世了。”小姑娘盯着自己的脚尖说道。

“抱歉，我……”带土有些无措地愣住了。他昨天也曾经在小姑娘面前提起过她的妈妈，当时的她并没有说什么不对的话，所以带土完全没有料到会听到这个回答。

“没关系的。”小姑娘抬起头来朝他笑了一下。“爸爸总是说妈妈是他的英雄，所以我们不应该为她的死而伤心，而是应该为她感到骄傲才对。”

听到小姑娘所说的话，带土心中顿时泛起了一股难言的滋味。卡卡西也曾经说过带土是他的英雄，可是现在这个位置已经被其他人给取代了。当然了，这也怪不得其他人，亲手毁掉卡卡西心中曾经的英雄的人正是带土自己。尽管清楚地明白这一点，带土还是不由自主地感到了寂寞。

“你的妈妈是在执行任务的时候牺牲的吗？”

“这个我也不是很清楚。爸爸说过妈妈是为了救他还有其他的一些同伴而牺牲的，所以应该是在执行任务吧？”

这个回答进一步加重了带土内心的煎熬。成为火影之后，卡卡西所采取的那些举措确实让他陷入了相当危险的处境。这种时候待在他身边负责保护他的人本应是带土才对。可是在长达七年的时间里，除了最开始出于不可抗力的两三年之外，带土一直都在给自己寻找着各种借口拒绝回到木叶。

“我这个人为什么总是会做出让自己后悔的事情呢？”带土在心中这样问着自己。

事实上，一直到现在，带土仍不确定再次踏上这片土地究竟是不是正确的选择。卡卡西现在已经是六代目火影了，他身边有着那么多愿意拼死保护他的同伴。卡卡西真的还会需要他的保护吗？真的还会……愿意见到他吗？

“你有没有……”带土紧张地咳嗽了一下。“你有没有替我向你爸爸打招呼？”

“有啊。”小姑娘回答说。

“那他有没有……说些什么？”

“他说……”小姑娘脸上露出发呆的神色，过了不知多久之后才再次开口：“他说‘是吗，太好了’。”

“……这算是什么回答？”

带土不禁感觉有些泄气。这次既然回到了木叶，与卡卡西见面就是时间早晚的问题。他只想在真正见面之前稍微试探一下卡卡西的心意，可是现在这种情况……卡卡西是真的没猜到“面具先生”其实就是他死而复活的旧同学吗？忍界之中喜欢戴面具的忍者并没有多少，而且他也不是第一次死而复活了，照理来说应该并不难猜才对啊……

事实上，各忍村的暗部部队都以面具为基本配置，更不要说死而复活本就是一次都嫌多的匪夷所思的事情。然而这些常识都是目前已经钻进了牛角尖的带土所无暇考虑的。

他正一言不发地独自苦恼着，小姑娘突然站起来走到他的跟前，将一颗糖塞到了他的手里。

“这是昨天的谢礼。”小姑娘神色认真地说道。

带土摊开手注视着手心中的糖果。那是一种在木叶最常见的、再普通不过的老牌糖果，小时候的他就经常从自己帮助过的老人那里得到这种糖。从价格上来看，这颗糖恐怕还不及他昨天送给小姑娘的块炭糖的十分之一。可是带土就像得到了什么珍宝一样攥紧了手又放开，接着郑重其事地将糖果放进了口袋里。

“谢谢你，六日。”

这是带土第一次用小姑娘的名字来称呼她。名字的音节在他的唇舌间留下了某种似曾相识的触感，可是他一时没有想出其中的原因。

“我也有一份谢礼要送给你。”

带土在小姑娘的面前蹲下，从同一高度平视着她的双眼。

“你有什么想要实现的愿望吗？我可以帮你实现其中的一个哦。”

“愿望？”小姑娘稍微歪了歪头。“不管是什么愿望都可以吗？”

“什么愿望都可以。”带土肯定地说。

小姑娘几乎没有花费多少时间思考。

“我想让爸爸这周末带我去动物园。”

她抓着带土的袖子，几乎是有些委屈地说道。

“我真的好想爸爸能带我去动物园。”

“好，我现在就帮你实现这个愿望。”

带土用戴着黑色手套的手揉了揉小姑娘的头发。

“现在，你要闭上眼睛等一分钟，在一分钟过去之前不能睁开眼睛。”

“好的。”

小姑娘立即依言闭上了双眼。带土轻轻地摘开小姑娘抓住自己衣袖的手，无声地发动了神威。等到小姑娘睁开眼睛的时候，带土还维持着原来的姿势蹲在那里。

“只要这样愿望就会实现了吗？”小姑娘有些不敢相信地问。

“一定会实现的。”

“可是，我还有一个愿望……能不能再让我许一个愿望呢？”

还真是任性啊……带土在面具之下笑着叹了一口气。

“好吧，再许一个愿望。”

“我家的微波炉坏了。”小姑娘期盼地说道。“你能帮我把微波炉修好吗，面具先生？”

 

鹿丸走进火影办公室的时候，卡卡西还以为他是来催自己交文件的。

“左边这堆你可以先拿去。”他强打起精神说道。“还剩下三分之一左右，我争取两个小时之内……”

“不用急。”鹿丸说。“水影刚刚派人过来传话，说是希望取消原定在这周末举行的会议。”

“取消？”

“好像说的是推迟……反正都是差不多的意思。”

鹿丸长长地叹气，一脸疲倦地在办公桌另一边的椅子上坐下。

“把人耍着玩也要有个限度啊，那个女人……”

“鹿丸君？”卡卡西平静地出言提醒。

“我知道，我只在这里说说也不行吗？”

鹿丸一脸烦躁地从口袋里摸出了一根烟，可是想了想又把烟放了回去。

“访问木叶之前没有事先征求我们的意见，好不容易空出来的时间安排又要临时变卦，这绝对是在故意挑衅我们的底线吧？”

“你昨天可不是这样说的哦。”卡卡西提醒他。“水影大人是因为跟雷影大人谈崩了才会突然决定访问木叶，所以我们一定要抓紧这次的机会争取更多的减让，这不是鹿丸君昨天给我的建议吗？”

“您说得对。”

鹿丸扶着额说道，看起来比刚才要冷静了不少。

“我昨天晚上跟手鞠吵了一架……”

“我明白的。”卡卡西用谅解的声音说道。“水影大人希望推迟会议的原因是什么，已经做过调查了吗？”

“是的。虽然还不能百分之百确定，但应该就是随行的那个谈判代表的意思。”

“你是指水影大人的未婚夫。”卡卡西回忆起来。

“就是他。”鹿丸点头。

对于这位神秘的未婚夫先生，卡卡西早在半年前的五影会谈时就已经有所耳闻了。这个人虽然没有与水影共同出席会谈，可是根据拦截得来的通讯记录，雾隐方面每天都会向他汇报会谈的最新进展，而且会在采取重要决定之前征求他的意见。

卡卡西曾经派人进行过有关这位未婚夫的背景调查，可是获得的情报相当有限。他在雾隐中名义上的职位是水影辅佐补，而他所掌握的实权则显然不仅于此。至于他的出身来历，与水影之间的相识经过，一直坚持独身的水影为何唯独对他青眼有加，木叶方面至今还是无从得知。

“对方会不会是在故布疑阵呢？”卡卡西推测道。“就像你刚才所说的，试探我们的底线，其实也并非全无可能。”

“水影是在与雷影之间的谈判破裂之后才转投木叶的，这件事情我们早就知情，雾隐方面也知道我们知情。木叶与砂隐之间的谈判进展一直很平稳，明显处于劣势的雾隐实在没有不表现出诚意的理由。”

“或许正是因为自知处于劣势，所以才更要试图虚张声势？”

“也有可能是对方的日程确实有了什么变故吧。既然我们处在有利的地位，现阶段也没有必要担心太多。”

鹿丸的提议也不无道理，卡卡西思考片刻之后点了点头。

“既然这周末的会议取消，原定的加班计划是不是可以稍微修改一下？”

“大方向上不能改，未来一段时间内要专注于与雾隐之间的谈判这点还是没有变化的。”

卡卡西也不是不明白这一点，可是如果不能抓住这次会议取消的机会，下一次有时间带女儿去动物园又不知要等到什么时候了。

“至少在这周末原定的会议当天休一天的假怎么样？”

“一天……应该问题不大吧。”

听到鹿丸的回答，卡卡西顿时松了一口气。即便鹿丸反对他的决定，他这次也是打算坚持到底的。可是鹿丸表示同意就说明了这个决定不会对工作的整体进展造成太大影响，他也可以不必为此抱有心理负担了。

为了能尽快把这个好消息告诉女儿，卡卡西提早了下班的时间，把没有处理好的文件都带回了家里。一打开门就发现玄关处多了一双陌生的鞋子，看起来是成年男性忍者的款式。会在卡卡西不在家的情况下到访并且让女儿愿意开门迎接的客人只有少数几个可能的人选。一边在心中猜测着会是谁在这个时候到家里来做客，卡卡西稍微提高声音叫了一声女儿的名字，然后听见厨房的方向传来了女儿的应答。

“爸爸先不要过来……”女儿的声音听起来有些慌张。“还差一点点就好了，所以先不要过来！”

这下子卡卡西反倒更加好奇了，加快脚步走向了厨房。一个身穿紫色长袍的男人正背对着门口站在打开的微波炉前面，几乎把半个脑袋都探进了微波炉里。女儿坐在一旁的地上抱着工具箱翻找着些什么，脚边杂乱地散落着诸如锤子、扳手之类的东西，其中还有一个橙色的漩涡状面具。

一个非常眼熟的，橙色的漩涡状面具。


	3. 【带卡】殊途同归 03

带土转过身来的时候，卡卡西的结印正进行到一半。

事后回想起来，此时此刻带土正确的做法应该是立即进行虚化防御。然而，当时他的脑子也不知道是哪里不对，第一反应居然是一个跨步挡在了卡卡西的女儿前面。

可是卡卡西怎么可能会攻击他自己的女儿呢？到底是脑子里进了多少水才会作出这种错误的应对？带土在心中一边吐着血一边诅咒着自己的愚蠢，但这完全于事无补，卡卡西的右手已经携着封印术按在了他的左肩，同时顺势将他制服在微波炉旁边的墙壁上。或许他应该庆幸对方发动的不是雷切，形势还没有糟糕到无法逆转的地步，可是卡卡西目光中的敌意已经让他心痛得跟被雷切贯穿了心脏没有两样了。

“卡卡西……”

带土试图询问究竟，可是就连一句完整的话都说不出来。七年前的卡卡西曾经亲口说过他们是以朋友的身份道别的。这些年来不管处在多么孤单抑或艰难的境况下，只要一回想起那时的情景，他的心中就会被温暖和勇气填满。然而，就在他们阔别七年重逢的如今，卡卡西连客套话都还没说上一句就立即向他发动了攻击。

带土曾经无数次地设想过卡卡西若是知道自己还活着会是什么反应。从决定要回到木叶那一刻起，他就没有一天停止过期待与卡卡西的再会。

没想到最终等来的却是这样一个结果。

“面具先生！”

小姑娘的惊呼声打断了他的思绪。偏头一看，六日不知什么时候扑上来扯住了卡卡西右边的袖子。

“爸爸不要打面具先生！”

卡卡西的眼睛仍然如临大敌地盯着带土。

“马上上楼回自己的房间。”

虽然没有将目光移开，但他的这句话显然是对着女儿说的。

“回房间关上门，在我说可以之前都别出来。”

“我不要！”

小姑娘固执地摇了摇头。

“面具先生是我的朋友。爸爸为什么要打面具先生？”

“旗木六日。”卡卡西的声音冷了下来。“我说了上楼回房间。”

小姑娘闻言当即瑟缩了一下，没再敢说话，可是扯住卡卡西衣袖的手却抓得更紧了。

带土心中不禁觉得有些感动。这个仅仅和他认识了两天的孩子愿意把他当成朋友，而且还愿意为了他而反抗自己的父亲，果然和她的父亲一样是个温柔善良的孩子。但是这小姑娘继续留在这里实在太过危险，也不利于他作出反击，卡卡西让她离开的命令是正确的。

扭过头去看向小姑娘，正准备开口劝她听她爸爸的话的时候，眼角余光无意间扫到了自己肩上的封印咒文。辨认出那是专门用在什么场合的封印术，带土总算明白了卡卡西为什么会对他作出如此过激的反应。事实上，冷静下来仔细一想，凡是亲历过四战的人在这种情况下作出这种推断是再正常不过的事情。可是，或许是因为当年掉面具的时候卡卡西很快就接受了他的身份吧，他反倒一直没有考虑过这个最显而易见的可能性。

“我并不是秽土转生之身。”带土对卡卡西解释道。“你看，我脸上都没有秽土的印迹和尘埃。”

卡卡西眼神一动，大概是也发现了不对。他按在带土左肩上的右手稍微下滑托起了带土的左臂，左手不知从哪里取出一把苦无在那上面划出一条血痕。这种程度的伤口对于带土来说根本不疼不痒，可是近距离看着这一切的小姑娘脸色都吓得发白了。

“你吓着你女儿了。”带土用不赞同的口吻说道。“现在可以相信了吧？如果是秽土转生的身体，伤口应当是不会出血的。”

可是卡卡西盯着带土的目光依旧冰冷且充满着戒备。

“你到底是什么人？你的目的是什么？”

如果说一开始只是伤心的话，现在的带土几乎都有些生气了。上一次在四战战场上十八年未见都能让卡卡西立即接受了带土还活着的事实，怎么这次才七年不见疑心却重到了这个地步？

彻底失去了解释的耐心，带土干脆反握住卡卡西的右手手腕发动神威，把卡卡西和自己一起带到了时空间里。

“这是什么地方你应该还没忘记吧？”

带土有些挑衅地瞪着卡卡西问道。

“即便如此你还是不……”

他没能把这句话说完，因为卡卡西下一刻就张开双臂将他紧紧抱在了怀里。带土下意识地想要挣脱，因为卡卡西的手指掐得他背上生疼，过紧的拥抱挤压着胸口让他的呼吸也变得困难起来。可是卡卡西的身体颤抖得这样厉害，好像如果不牢牢地抓住什么东西的话就会掉进某个无底的深渊一样。带土不敢轻举妄动，愣了好一会儿才慢慢抬起手回抱住了卡卡西的后背。

“带土……”

卡卡西用低得几乎听不见的声音喊出了带土的名字，嘴唇抵在他耳朵下方的皮肤上。又湿又热的吐息让带土只觉头皮一阵发麻，喉咙发紧，眼睛和鼻子也全都变得酸涩得不得了。

为什么仅仅是听见卡卡西喊自己名字的声音都会有这种想要痛哭出声的冲动呢？一定是因为卡卡西先抽了他一顿鞭子然后又喂了他一嘴蜜糖的关系吧。真是太狡猾了啊，可恶的卡卡西。

虽然明白这个道理，也不想在卡卡西面前丢脸，但带土从来不是擅长忍耐眼泪的类型。等到过了不知多久之后两人结束了拥抱，卡卡西仅仅是眼眶附近有些发红，带土却已经是泣不成声，卡卡西肩上的衣服都被他的泪水浸透了。

“别哭了。”卡卡西有些无奈地说。

“你刚才……”带土说着打了个哭嗝。“你刚才居然打我！”

“对不起，对不起。”

卡卡西一边微笑着一边轻轻地拍打带土的后背，这让他的道歉看起来没有丝毫的诚意。但带土还是很快就原谅了他。或者说，他根本就没有真的在跟卡卡西生气，只是为了掩饰自己哭得这样难看的失态而试图表现得理直气壮而已。

两人从时空间里出来的时候，六日正和鸣人一起收拾着散落在厨房地上的修理工具。一看见带土出现，鸣人就一脸惊喜地跑上前来拥抱了他。

“带土，真的是你！我听六日说有个面具先生带着卡卡西老师一起凭空消失了就猜想会不会是你，果然没有猜错！”

鸣人的热情让带土的心情颇为复杂。看见这个与记忆中相比变得更为高大而成熟、但还是一样的精神百倍活力十足的鸣人，带土心中感到了由衷的喜悦。可是鸣人看起来为什么也这么高兴呢？像他这样的人……根本就不配让别人因为他还活着而感到高兴啊。

除此之外，长年累月习惯了独自一人的生活也让他对频繁的身体接触感到很不适应。木叶的忍者什么时候变得这么喜欢拥抱了呢？在带土的记忆中，年少时的卡卡西明明也是非常在意个人空间的，可是刚才居然会主动地拥抱带土。现在看来就可以解释了，大概是跟像鸣人这样的年轻人混在一起久了，对于这类身体接触的态度也变得开放了不少吧。

想通这一点之后，带土突然就觉得有些尴尬起来。他刚才当着卡卡西的面哭得那么难看，原本想着卡卡西也有主动拥抱他，所以他也不会显得特别自作多情。可是现在知道了卡卡西只是出于习惯或者礼节上对他表示欢迎，并没有什么别的意思……当然了，本来就不可能有什么别的意思，像他这种本来就不配活着的人还能指望对方有什么别的意思……

总而言之，好想坐时光机回去把刚才那个抱着卡卡西哭的自己掐死啊。

“我这个人为什么总是会做出让自己后悔的事情呢？”带土不知第几次在心中这样问着自己。

鸣人没有像卡卡西一样把带土误认为是秽土转生的傀儡，直接就开口问他为什么没有在七年前死去，为什么一直等到现在才回木叶。带土正想着要如何组织语言，卡卡西却做出了一个打断的手势。

“时间也不早了，等一下吃饭的时候再慢慢聊吧。”

“好啊，正好我也还没吃晚饭！今天晚上就由我来做饭好了！”

不等卡卡西给出回答，鸣人就自顾着转过身打开橱柜挑选起了厨具，看样子已经不是第一次在旗木家的厨房下厨了。带土没想到看起来大大咧咧像是连自己都照顾不好的鸣人居然会做饭，好奇之下想要跟过去帮忙，可是被卡卡西拉住了手腕。

“过来一下。”卡卡西说。“我帮你包扎伤口。”

带土低头一看，自己左臂上被卡卡西划下的伤口还在往地上滴着血。

“啊，弄脏地板了。”

带土想起来卡卡西一直是个很爱干净的人。

“你要不要先把地板弄干净，像这种污迹干掉之后会变得很难清理的。”

卡卡西思考片刻之后点了点头。

“那你先到客厅去坐着。六日，到楼上去把急救箱拿下来。”

六日这次非常听话，应了一声“好的”就转身跑向了楼梯。倒是带土没有立即反应过来，在原地站着发了一会儿呆才慢悠悠地晃进了客厅。

其实他刚才也只是随口一说，没想到卡卡西真的会选择先清理地板再帮他包扎伤口。想着在卡卡西心中自己果然没有地板重要，他不禁觉得有些不甘心。可是这个提议原本就是他自己提出来的，现在却来纠结这些毫无意义的细节，到底是有多麻烦多敏感脆弱啊？以为自己是正当青春期暗恋前辈的女高中生吗？

可是……这也是没有办法的事情啊。虽然卡卡西不是他的前辈，他也不是女高中生，可是卡卡西确实是他从很久以前就已经开始喜欢、直到现在也一直深深喜欢着的人。在喜欢的人面前忐忑不安患得患失，害怕在对方面前丢脸，害怕被对方讨厌……这样的心情难道又是自己可以控制和阻止的吗？


	4. 【带卡】殊途同归 04

“卡卡西……你该不会是经常受伤吧？”

看见卡卡西把急救箱打开之后，带土突然有些担心地这样问道。

卡卡西取出药瓶的动作顿了一下。

“为什么这样问？”

“没有。就是……我记得你以前不是这样的。”

“不是怎样？”

不是怎样……这要让他从何说起呢？

小时候的卡卡西虽然是个他所无法企及的天才，但却经常给他一种缺乏自理能力的印象。偶尔为了任务的筹备或者别的原因到卡卡西家中做客的时候，总能发现他家里不是缺这个就是少那个的。

卡卡西说派不上用场的东西放在家里也只会碍事，可是在带土看来卡卡西所说的那些没用的东西明明都是非常重要的。比如说急救箱。卡卡西家里居然不置备纱布和棉签，受伤之后只把药水往伤口上一倒就了事。有一次卡卡西还试图用过了保质期限的药水给自己上药，幸亏带土及时拦住了他。琳在送礼物给卡卡西的时候大多选择医疗急救一类的物品，并不仅仅因为她是医疗忍者，也因为她和带土一样清楚卡卡西的这个性子。

可是眼前的这个急救箱里居然放置着种类齐全的药品。内服和外用分门别类地排在不同的分区，除了纱布和棉签之外居然还有几种不同形状的创可贴。如果不是因为卡卡西经常受伤的话，怎么会在家里常备着一个这样的急救箱呢？

听带土这样解释完之后，卡卡西弯起眼睛笑了。

“那都是多少年前的事情了。人是会变的啊。”

“对哦。”

带土也有些不好意思地笑了。自从神无毗桥一别之后，两人真正相处的时日屈指可数。他对卡卡西的印象还很大程度上停留在少年时代，可是二十多年的时光能够改变很多东西。这是个不言自明的道理，带土也不知道为什么自己刚才一时没有反应过来。

“我只是担心你过得不好……”

“算了吧。要是真的担心的话，为什么明明没有死也一直不回木叶来见我？”

说出这句话的时候，卡卡西的笑容还是很温和的，可是声音里有种带刺般的生硬之感。带土有些拿不准他到底是在开玩笑还是真的在为这事生气，可是卡卡西很快就转移了话题。

“这些药都是给六日准备的。”

卡卡西低下头去不再看带土，从急救箱里挑出几个瓶瓶罐罐放在矮桌上。

“这孩子总是冒冒失失的，出门遛个弯都能摔一身伤回来……也不知道是像谁。”

“你的女儿自然是像你。”

带土故作轻松地嘲讽他，想要调节一下突然有些冷下来的气氛。

卡卡西只是笑了一下没有说话，倒是坐在他斜对面的六日一脸认真地反驳说“爸爸才不冒失。”

带土不由得被她逗笑了。只反驳说卡卡西不冒失，但却不反驳说她自己不冒失，这不就等于默认了自己确实很冒失吗？

“好，是我说错了。你爸爸不冒失。”带土放软了声音说道，然后转向卡卡西：“你女儿真是比你小时候要可爱多了。”

卡卡西一言不发地打开一瓶消毒药水倒在了带土的伤口上。

“痛痛痛……”

卡卡西用的大概是酒精含量比较高的消毒药水，再加上毫无心理准备伤口又比较大，带土疼得眼泪都要出来了。正要开口抱怨的时候对上了卡卡西的目光，那副居高临下看他笑话的神色和小时候简直一模一样。

既然还有捉弄他的兴致，看样子是没有把刚才的事情放在心上，带土不禁松了口气。于是他非常配合地装出了生气的样子，扭过头去向小姑娘告状：“你爸爸又欺负我了！”

“爸爸不要欺负面具先生。”六日仗义执言道。

“爸爸没有欺负面具先生。”卡卡西不紧不慢地说。“爸爸只是在帮面具先生处理伤口。”

“可是这伤口就是他给我弄的。”带土哼了一声。“他刚才还打我了。” 

“可是这伤口就是爸爸给面具先生弄的。爸爸刚才还打了面具先生。”六日附和着点了点头。“爸爸为什么要打面具先生呢？”

卡卡西连眼皮都没有抬一下，擦掉多余的消毒药水之后开始给带土涂上药膏。

“因为爸爸以为面具先生被秽土转生之术操纵了。”

“什么是秽土转生之术？”

“秽土转生之术就是一种可以让死者复活的忍术。”

“可以让死者复活？那么妈妈也可以复活吗？”

小姑娘眼睛里满是希望的闪光让带土心头一紧。秽土转生不过是一种为了增强己方战力而不惜亵渎死者的卑劣之术，当然不能真正意义上让死者复活……可是谁又能忍心对着这样的一双眼睛说出如此残酷的真相呢？

“不行哦。”卡卡西毫不犹豫地回答道。“秽土转生所复活的死者会成为施术者的傀儡，失去自我意志，所以复活的也不再是原来的那个人了。”

六日失望地“哦”了一声，带土则是佩服得五体投地。

“不愧是卡卡西啊……”

卡卡西皱眉看他。“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”带土忙不迭地摇头。

等到卡卡西给带土包扎好伤口之后，鸣人也把晚饭给做好了。居然只用这么短的时间就做好了饭，带土觉得有种不祥的预感。走到饭厅一看，果然看到餐桌上摆放着四碗热气腾腾的拉面。

六日上楼将急救箱放好之后没有立即来到饭厅，而是在客厅一角的神龛前上了一炷香。

“每天吃晚饭之前都要先给妈妈上一炷香。”

看见带土疑问的眼神之后，六日向他解释道。

“原来这是你妈妈的神龛。”

带土这才明白过来。角落处那个不起眼的木架子看起来实在不像神龛，主要是因为没有放置已故亲人的照片。

“为什么不供奉照片呢？”

“爸爸说妈妈不喜欢拍照，所以没有留下她的照片。”

带土不禁觉得有些奇怪。不管再怎么不喜欢拍照都好，毕竟是关系最为亲密的家人，怎么可能连一张照片都没有留下呢？可是深究这种事情未免失礼，所以带土也没有多问。

“我能不能也给你妈妈上一炷香？”

在带土这样发问之后，卡卡西和鸣人几乎是同时转过头来看向了他，两个人的神色看起来都相当的古怪。带土不禁担心是不是自己说错什么话了。

“对不起，如果不合适的话……”

“没有。”

卡卡西的神色很快恢复了平静。

“那你就去上一炷香吧。”

可是鸣人看起来还是有些不赞同。

“卡卡西老师……”

“没关系的。”

卡卡西打断他。

“等带土上完香之后，你也去上一炷香吧，鸣人。”

“……好吧。”

鸣人思索很久之后才神情复杂地回答道。

这两个人的态度实在太过不对劲，带土直觉其中必有什么内情，而且是和自己有关的内情。

难道说六日的妈妈的死其实和自己有关吗？六日说过她妈妈是为了保护卡卡西和其他同伴而死的，这件事发生在六日出生之后，自然也就发生在四战结束之后。可是，她会不会是在四战期间受过伤，留下了什么后遗症并间接导致了她最终的牺牲？如果真是这样的话，卡卡西和鸣人不愿让他给六日的妈妈上香也变得可以理解了。

假如这个推测是真的，是他害得卡卡西失去了妻子，害得他这么可爱的女儿失去了妈妈……六日一定会跟他绝交，卡卡西也一定永远都不可能原谅他了吧？明明只是一个毫无根据的猜想，带土的心情却因此而变得沉重了起来。

“谢谢你救了卡卡西。”

在给六日的妈妈上香的时候，带土在心中这样对她说道。

“如果我真的就是害死你的人之一的话，非常抱歉。”

等到带土和鸣人都上完了香，大家都在餐桌旁边坐下，带土开始讲述自己死而复活的经过。

“其实我也不是很清楚为什么我没有死。那个时候，我一醒来就发现自己躺在时空间里。身体完全动不了，也不能发动神威回到现实的空间。我就这样在时空间里呆了至少两年才恢复了眼睛的能力。然后我就发动神威离开，绑架了水之国的大名，协助雾隐……”

带土说到这里的时候，鸣人和六日同时开口打断了他。鸣人惊讶地说“原来当年那事是带土干的”，六日则问“时空间是什么地方”。

“你们两个先让他把话说完。”卡卡西说。

“……协助雾隐架空了大名的实权。”带土继续说道。“我从那时起就担任了水影辅佐补的职位。这次之所以会到木叶来……我想原因你们都已经很清楚了吧？”

从带土提到水之国的大名时开始，卡卡西的神色就变得严肃了起来，现在更是严肃到了有些可怕的地步。

“原来是你。”卡卡西用听不出感情色彩的声音说道。

对于卡卡西的这种反应，带土心中并不是没有预料的。他这么多年不仅不回木叶反倒还在帮雾隐做事，这无疑就是等同叛忍的行径——虽然他本来就是木叶的叛忍。但这是他经过深思熟虑之后出于对大局的考虑所作出的决定，卡卡西在听过他的解释之后一定也能明白他的立场，带土对此深信不疑。

“更详细的事情，我想在吃完饭之后再跟你单独谈。”

“你现在是水影大人的部下，本是不该在她不在场的情况下跟我们见面的。”

卡卡西的声音听起来如此的礼貌而疏远，带土的心立即就提了起来。

“别这样说嘛，卡卡西老师。有带土在雾隐那边，形势不是对我们更有好处了吗？”鸣人笑着打圆场道。“我们确实已经掌握了一些消息。带土和水影大人这次是为了关税减让的事情而来的吧？”

“原本是这样打算的，但是我们现在有个新的提议。当然了仅仅是一个设想，所以还是等我跟小冥再商量一下……”

餐桌的对面突然传来什么东西掉到了地上的声音。卡卡西盯着地板看了几秒钟才弯下身捡起了掉在地上的筷子。他低声说了一句抱歉，将筷子放回餐桌上，没有到厨房去换一双新的筷子。

带土记得卡卡西从小就擅长在短时间内迅速用餐完毕，可是他这才注意到卡卡西面前的拉面几乎没有动过的迹象。他心里头本就着急，这下更是火上浇油般地加倍焦躁起来。

卡卡西怕是要认定他是敌人了，他得做些什么来证明自己还是站在卡卡西那一边的才行。

“我并不是信不过你们，只是这件事情毕竟还没确定……”带土艰难地斟酌着言辞。“这样吧，我接下来说的事情你们先不要告诉任何人，而且要装作没有听到过……”

“既然不想说就没有必要勉强。”卡卡西用极其冷淡的声音打断了他。

“是啊，现在不说也没关系的，反正早晚也会开始正式的谈判。”鸣人也赶紧说道。

卡卡西和鸣人都这样说了，眼前也完全不是能说心里话的气氛，带土只好打消了提前透露计划的念头。下定决心一定要在饭后与卡卡西单独详谈，心思一直放在接下来的谈话应当如何展开上面，筷子在拉面中来回搅动着提不起半点食欲。

大概是一直没有参与谈话的关系，最先把拉面吃完的居然是年纪最小的六日。可是她把作为配菜的鱼板全都剩下了，鸣人见了很是伤心。

“鱼板可是拉面之中最重要的部分啊，怎么能不吃鱼板呢？”鸣人语重心长地教育她。

“拉面中最重要的部分是拉面。”六日稍微撅起嘴说道。

“不是拉面，是鱼板。”鸣人坚持道。“你看，我的名字‘鸣人’其实就是一种鱼板的名字。我老爸之所以给我取这个名字，就是因为希望我能成为一个像鱼板之于拉面一样伟大的忍者。”

“原来是这样啊。”六日有点被他唬住了，转过头去看向卡卡西：“那么我的名字叫‘六日’又是因为什么呢？”

卡卡西立即皱起了眉头，可是还没等他开口鸣人就抢先回答道：“这个我也知道哦。就是‘神威’倒过来嘛。”

带土简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。卡卡西居然用神威来给他的女儿取名字……他怎么能够做出这样的事情？可是卡卡西一直低垂着视线没有反驳，“六日”的发音也确实跟“神威”的读音倒过来是一样的，鸣人的说法多半并不是信口开河。

“什么是‘神威’？”六日继续问道。

“神威可是卡卡西老师的代表忍术之一。”

鸣人的语气骄傲得就像是在介绍自己的必杀技一样。

“想当年老师还被称为‘写轮眼卡卡西’的时候……”

“那可不仅仅是卡卡西的代表忍术。神威这个术我也是有份的。”

带土极力假装出一种开玩笑的口吻，可是完全没能克制住声音中的颤抖。

“明明就不是只属于你一个人的东西，可是却擅自拿来给自己的女儿起名字，你不觉得这样有些太过分了吗？”

说完这句话之后，带土就从座位上站起来逃进了卫生间。他原本以为自己差点就要当着所有人的面再一次哭出来了，可是进了卫生间撑着洗手台深呼吸了好几次，眼泪一直没有流出来。明明就难过到了极点但却一直哭不出来，大概是因为刚才抱着卡卡西哭的时候已经把泪水流干了的缘故吧。

卡卡西曾经说过带土是他的英雄，现在这个位置已经被他女儿的妈妈取代了。神威原本是只属于他和卡卡西两个人的羁绊，现在却成了卡卡西的女儿的名字——卡卡西和他的英雄共同的女儿的名字。

他这一生犯下过太多的大错，无论受到什么样的惩罚都是理所当然的结果。尽管一直清楚地明白这一点，可是一想到他在卡卡西心中曾经的位置已经被另一个人永远地夺走了，他只觉心痛得就像快要碎掉了一样。

走出卫生间之后，餐桌上只剩下自己那碗几乎没有动过的拉面。鸣人正在厨房里洗碗，饭厅和客厅里也不见卡卡西和六日的身影。

“卡卡西老师带六日上楼洗澡去了。”

鸣人边说边小心观察着带土的神色。

“你的拉面有些冷掉了。要不要帮你热一下？”

“不用了。”

带土将拉面端进厨房递给了鸣人。鸣人的神色有些犹豫，但还是一脸心疼地把拉面倒进了垃圾桶。

“带土，你说你现在是水影辅佐补……所以你就是水影大人的未婚夫，对不对？”

带土不明白鸣人为什么突然问出这个问题，但还是给出了肯定的回答。

“这样啊……”

鸣人不知为何叹了一口气。

“你真的已经想清楚了吗？你现在还这么年轻，其实没有必要仓促定下终身伴侣的对象吧？”

“我还年轻吗？”

带土勉强笑了笑，为鸣人的关心感到有些感激。

“你就不用替我担心了。我之所以这样选择，自有我的理由。”

“……好吧。”

鸣人沉默片刻之后点了点头。

“只要你已经想清楚了……不后悔就好。”


	5. 【带卡】殊途同归 05

以宇智波带土的生死为分界，旗木卡卡西的人生在守时与迟到的两个极端之间来回切换。

在带土的第一次死亡之前，卡卡西对待守时就如他对待其他一切规则一样严格得近乎苛刻。后来的十八年间，他成了木叶上忍中最知名的迟到惯犯。再后来带土活了又碎了，慰灵碑上悄无声息地抹去了一个名字，卡卡西也从迟到惯犯变成了勤勤恳恳从不迟到的六代目火影。

如今，带土又一次活着回到了木叶。不知是偶然还是必然，卡卡西也碰巧在这个时候成功解锁了上班迟到这项成就。这还是他就任火影七年以来的第一次迟到。

太久没有为自己的迟到找过借口，卡卡西在上班的路上一直思考着待会儿是说“在人生的道路上迷路了”比较好还是说“半路上遇到了需要帮助的老人”比较好。拐过最后一个街角之后远远地看见了站在火影办公楼大门前的鸣人，后者也随即大幅度地朝他摇了摇手臂。

“你怎么这么晚才到啊，卡卡西老师！我都差点想派影分身到你家去找人了！”

“这个嘛，其实是因为……”

鸣人没等他说完就转过身去快步走上了楼梯。

“别再浪费时间了快上楼来！水影大人和带土还有手鞠都在会客室里等你好久了！”

虽然已经用了一个晚上的时间消化这个事实，可是骤然听到带土的名字和水影大人并列在一起的时候，卡卡西还是顿时有种不真实的感觉。

“他们怎么会一起过来？”

“不是一起过来的。不对……水影大人和带土是一起过来的，手鞠则是一个人过来的。”

“手鞠每次到木叶不是都会住在鹿丸家吗？怎么会一个人过来？”

“因为他们两个最近吵架了啊。老师没有听说吗？”

“……对，好像是有这么回事。”

可能是因为昨天晚上睡眠不足今早起床又太晚的关系，卡卡西这时的头脑还有些运作得不够快。可是即将走到会客室门前的时候，他已经对雾隐和砂隐两边各自的来意大致心中有数了。

带土今天戴的是黑色花纹的白色面具，身上穿的则是深蓝色的长袍。虽然款式还是非常近似于宇智波一族的传统服饰，但至少不像昨天那样让人一看就会联想到宇智波带土这个人了。身穿浅蓝色裙子的照美冥和带土挨在一起坐着，相近又略有深浅之别的两种颜色合在一起本应是非常和谐的画面，可是看在卡卡西眼中却显得莫名地刺目。

卡卡西和鸣人进门之后，原本坐在沙发上的手鞠和水影都站起来向他们点头致意。只有带土还像个领导似的维持原样坐着，被水影扯了一下衣服之后才“啧”了一声不情不愿地站了起来。这副样子也不知是做给谁看的，卡卡西差点没忍住翻了个白眼。

昨天晚上听说了女儿的名字含义之后，带土表现得十分气愤。不仅当场离席，后来更是不打一声招呼就离开了卡卡西的家。原本以为过了一个晚上总该没事了，可是现在看来分明就是还没消气。

带土之所以反感卡卡西用神威来给女儿起名字的原因，卡卡西也并不是不能理解。神威确实是属于带土的术，他以前之所以能够使用神威也是多亏了带土的眼睛。虽然女儿的情况比较特殊，但是带土对此并不知情，所以卡卡西这种把借来的东西擅自据为己有般的做法确实会让原主人不快。

可是，不过就是起个名字这种程度的事情，真的有必要气成这个样子吗？能够使用神威的眼睛也是带土当年亲口说要送给他的，现在却说他擅自使用神威的名字太过分。一想到这种反应是不是意味着带土对于当年的选择多少有些反悔了，卡卡西心里不禁有些发冷。

“我昨天突然收到了风影大人的紧急联络。”手鞠说。“虽然对水影大人很抱歉，但是事态实在紧急，不知能否让我先跟火影大人单独谈几句？”

“今天早上可是我们先到的。”带土毫不客气地说。“对吧鸣人？”

室内众人都一起看向了鸣人，后者有些无措地睁大了眼睛。

“呃，是这样没错啦，可是……”

“可是我正好也有些事情要跟手鞠商量。”卡卡西无视了带土直接看向水影。“水影大人昨天突然推迟了原定的会议时间，我们这边还没做好会见水影大人的准备，还望您能谅解。”

“我明白的。没有事先预约就前来打扰本就是我们太过唐突了。”水影通情达理地说道。“火影大人请先去忙您的事情，我们可以等。”

既然水影自己说了愿意等，卡卡西也不好开口把人家赶出去。与水影又交换了几句客套话之后，卡卡西和鸣人把手鞠带进了火影办公室。鹿丸正坐在会客区的沙发上看文件，见他们进来了只稍微抬了抬头，然后若无其事地继续翻起了手上的文件。手鞠的脸色立即冷下来，走上前去挑了离鹿丸最远的沙发一角坐下了。很少看见这两个人闹得这么僵，卡卡西原本想着要不要说几句劝架的话，但最终还是觉得让年轻人们自己解决问题为好。

“风影大人希望尽快与木叶签署正式的双边协议。”

手鞠从文件夹中取出一叠纸张放在卡卡西面前的矮桌上。

“这是我们根据现有的谅解备忘录拟好的协议初稿，请火影大人过目。如果没有什么问题的话，按照风影大人的意思，最好能在今天之内就把协议定下来。”

“开什么玩笑。”鹿丸用一种假装自言自语的声音缓慢地说道。“谈判还没结束就想签正式协议，我可从来没听说过这么便宜的事情。”

“其实没有必要太着急，先签着备忘录也是一样的。”鸣人也说。“花了这么长时间才谈出来的结果，我们总不可能说变卦就变卦啊，对吧卡卡西老师？”

卡卡西没有说话。手鞠神色了然地一笑。

“还说什么太着急，应该是为时已晚才对吧？我倒好奇雾隐那边到底提了多好的条件，居然能让木叶背弃自己最忠实的盟友。”

“木叶和雾隐还没有开始正式的谈判。”卡卡西平静地说。“是否要与砂隐签署正式的协议，协议中要包括哪些内容，这些都要考虑今后的情况再行确定。谅解备忘录本就是不具约束力的文件，自然也谈不上背弃盟友之说。”

这官腔虽是打得滴水不漏，但就连鸣人都听得出来，这分明就是不排除翻脸不认账的可能性的意思了。

协议没能签成，卡卡西甚至没有看过那份初稿就原样还给了手鞠。自从手鞠进门之后鹿丸的视线就几乎没有离开过手上的文件，可是手鞠离开之后他反倒抬起头盯着门口发呆。鸣人看不下去推了他一把，他这才嘟囔着“麻烦死了”扔下文件追了出去。

“可是……我有点不明白。”

等到手鞠和鹿丸都离开之后，鸣人才说出了自己的疑问。

“上次五影会谈的时候不是定下了多边最惠国待遇原则吗？水之国可以享受火之国和风之国双边协议中规定的减让，反过来如果水之国和火之国之间谈成了减让的话对风之国也是适用的。既然本来就能坐享其成，雾隐为什么要为了阻止木叶和砂隐签约而提出更好的条件呢？”

“怎么可能一样……”卡卡西无声地叹气。

自从就任了六代目火影，卡卡西就开始着意栽培鸣人成为更加胜任的次期火影候补。忍术上的修行进行得很顺利，理论知识的学习却一直是个难题。虽然一般来说勤能补拙，鸣人在大多数时候也是很乐意用功的，可是不知是否天赋所限的缘故，他在这方面的努力总是取得事倍功半的效果。

“鸣人，我上次让你看的那本书你真的看过了吗？”

“当、当然看过啊。”鸣人明显心虚起来。“我不是都交了读后感吗。”

“真的是你自己写的？”

“……不要跑题了，老师还没回答我的问题呢！雾隐到底为什么要加入谈判？”

“因为你们跟砂隐之间谈的那些减让对我们来说并没有什么卵用啊。”室内突然响起了带土的声音。“比如说那个蜜瓜进口关税削减80%，关我们什么事啦水之国又没人种瓜的……”

鸣人没有对带土的凭空出现表达惊讶或者谴责，只是恍然大悟般点了点头。

“原来如此！可是还有一个问题，为什么木叶不能既跟砂隐签协议又跟雾隐签协议呢？”

“两边都签？当然可以啊。”带土笑了一声。“按照你们和砂隐已有的谅解备忘录，再加上我们这边的要求，火之国未来几年的财政赤字怕是都别想填了。但也不用担心，因为你家老师在那之前是一定会被各行业协会联手赶下台的，所以后面的烂摊子也不需要他来收拾。”

鸣人还想问些什么，可是卡卡西开口打断了他。

“去请水影大人过来。”卡卡西说。

鸣人离开办公室之后，带土在卡卡西正对面的位置上坐下来，向后靠在沙发上一言不发地盯着卡卡西看。卡卡西被他盯得浑身都不自在，为了打破沉默而没话找话说地问了一句“你怎么会知道木叶和砂隐之间备忘录的内容”。

这是太过明显的明知故问，带土也就没有给出回答，只是反问道：“你昨天晚上睡得不好吗？”

卡卡西皱起眉头。“你问这个做什么？”

“没有。就是见你黑眼圈挺厉害的，大概是睡得不好。”

卡卡西很想问“我睡得好不好跟你又有什么关系”，但最终还是忍住了。带土现在毕竟是雾隐的谈判代表，总不能因为私人恩怨搞得太僵而耽误了正事。

可是带土为什么非要问他这种问题不可呢？昨天问他是不是经常受伤，今天又问他是不是睡得不好，好像他真的还关心卡卡西这个人一样。然而事实根本就不是这个样子的。

整整七年间，带土一直没有把自己还活着的事情告诉卡卡西。他在卡卡西一无所知的情况下死而复活，成为了雾隐高层的一员，甚至还有了亲密到足以谈婚论嫁的恋人。在这七年里面，难道他就没有一次想到过要把这一切告诉卡卡西吗？哪怕只花费他一分钟的时间，哪怕只是让卡卡西知道他还好好地活在这个世上的某个地方，这难道是件很困难的事情吗？

明明不是难事却过了七年也不去做，除了因为带土全然不在乎卡卡西之外也没有别的解释了。他完全没有考虑过卡卡西会是什么心情，这次之所以回到木叶也是为了争取雾隐的利益。既然已经有了新的同伴和归宿，卡卡西和木叶对他来说还能剩下多少分量呢？原本以为他们经过四战时的并肩作战早已尽弃前嫌、重拾了旧日的情谊，现在看来也不过是卡卡西的一厢情愿而已。

或许是见他一直不回答，带土突然摘掉面具，上身稍微向前探向了卡卡西。

“昨天晚上的事情……你生气啦？”

这实在是很犯规的举动。戴着面具看不出表情的时候还好，可是现在对着带土本人的脸，对着那副因为眼睛长得大、嘴角又有些向下弯而总是显得有些委屈的神色，卡卡西就有些说不出重话了。

“……你昨晚一声招呼都不打就走了，六日哭了一晚上。”

带土愣了一下才反应过来，卡卡西这是在解释他昨晚为什么睡得不好。

“为什么要哭啊？”

“因为面具先生生气了，以后都不会跟她玩了。”

带土噗地一声笑了出来。尽管知道那个笑容不是因为自己而出现的，卡卡西的心跳还是一下子加快起来。

“你还好意思笑，她昨晚哭得不知有多惨。”仿佛为了掩盖些什么，卡卡西假装出责备的语气。“她还说你帮她实现了愿望，可是她都没有来得及感谢你。”

“啊，关于那件事……”

“我都知道了。你推迟会议是为了让我带六日去动物园。”

带土有些难为情似地点了点头。

“其实也没什么好感谢的。原本就是因为我们突然到访才会害得你更改预定。”

的确没什么好感谢的，卡卡西心想。身为父亲，满足女儿这样一个小小的愿望本来就是责无旁贷的事情，即便这个父亲对于自己和女儿之间的血缘关系一无所知。

到底要不要把女儿的身世告诉带土，卡卡西昨天晚上也有考虑过这个问题。他不否认带土有权知道真相，可是他有些担心带土知道真相之后会有什么反应。他既怕带土无法接受这个事实，又怕带土真的能够接受这个事实。

仅仅认识了不过两三天的时间，女儿已经这样喜欢带土了，而带土看起来对女儿也是并不讨厌的。知道真相之后，带土会不会要求把女儿带回雾隐跟他一起生活呢？如果不答应他的要求，木叶和雾隐之间的关系或许会因此受到影响。可是卡卡西怎么可能会答应这种要求？女儿是他在这个世界上唯一的家人，也是他在失去写轮眼之后与带土之间仅存的唯一羁绊，即便对方是带土他也是绝对不会将女儿拱手相让的。万一真的到了那个时候应该怎么做才好……虽然觉得自己有些想得太远了，但这确实是很有可能出现的局面。

“带土……”

卡卡西有些迟疑地开口，想要在触及正题之前稍微打探一下带土的想法。可是这个时候鸣人带着水影回到了办公室。


	6. 【带卡】殊途同归 06

走进办公室的时候，水影脸上的神色就像自家孩子闯了祸之后被老师叫到学校来的家长一样满是歉意。

“我家辅佐补给火影大人添麻烦了，真的非常抱歉。”

意识到“我家辅佐补”指的是什么人之后，卡卡西觉得胸口像被针扎到一样刺痛了一下，但他还是微笑着回答了“没有关系”。

“水影大人今天特地过来，不知是想要商量什么事情？”

“正如火影大人所知，关贸总协定的各缔约国都必须在今年之内提交未来三年的关税减让承诺表。到访木叶之前，我和带土已经在云隐进行了将近半个月时间的谈判，可是一直没能与雷影大人达成协议。”

“所以水影大人是想要与火之国签订减让协议？”

“不仅仅是减让协议。”水影摇了摇头。“我希望水之国与火之国能在今年之内结成关税同盟。”

水影的提议让卡卡西颇感意外。在起草关贸总协定的谈判过程中，五影之中对区域贸易协议条款持最坚定反对意见的正是水影。在卡卡西不厌其烦的劝说之下，允许成立关税同盟的条款没有被删去，可是限制更为宽松的自由贸易区条款最终也没能保留下来。如今只过了短短半年的时间，没想到水影居然会主动提出想要缔结关税同盟的提议。

听到水影的提议之后，鸣人的神色也变得严肃起来：“可是木叶和砂隐在很多年以前就已经建立了同盟关系。”

“那只是一份侧重军事领域的盟约，并不包含经济合作方面的条款。”水影看起来对这个质疑早有预料。“除此之外……当年的情况和现在毕竟是很不一样的。”

卡卡西明白水影话中的暗示。当年的五影尚未从各所在国的大名手中夺得实权，所能签订的盟约适用范围只以忍村为限，自然不可能包含对于两国之间缔结盟约具有阻却效力的条款。可是，水之国与火之国若是真的结成了关税同盟，对于其余各国无疑都会造成威胁，木叶与砂隐之间的关系也会不可避免地受到影响。

“现在已经快到十月了，距离减让表提交截止日只剩下三个月的时间。不如先将未来三年的减让幅度确定下来，其他的事情在这之后再慢慢考虑也不晚。”

“时间确实比较仓促，可是一旦错过了这次的机会，今后再想建立关税同盟就必须在两国减让表的限制下确定外部政策，所以我认为再没有比现在更好的时机了。”

水影所说的正是卡卡西心中的想法。事实上，卡卡西早就有过要与其余四大国之一缔结关税同盟的念头，当初也为关税同盟条款的保留费了不少的口舌。虽然曾经与风影探讨过这一同盟的可行性，可是由于风之国的农业保护传统阻力太大而只能作罢。水影今天的提议对他来说几乎是求之不得的事情，可是身为辅佐的鹿丸并不在场，鸣人也一直在旁边向他使眼色，所以他最终还是回答说需要考虑一段时间再作决定。

不知是不是多少看出了卡卡西的内心倾向，水影十分爽快地答应了改日再行商议。在起身告辞之前，她稍微撇过头向带土投去了询问般的目光。带土只是一言不发地点了点头，水影却好像明白他的意思一样露出了微笑。

这大概就是某种被人们称为默契的东西吧，卡卡西苦涩地心想。这种默契从来就没有在卡卡西和带土之间存在过，以前一起执行任务的时候也总会因为发生争执而遭到水门老师的批评。他们两个的关系就跟水和油一样永远合不来，带土以前总是这样说。

带土能够找到如此合衬的恋人，卡卡西知道自己是应该为他感到高兴的。尽管如此，目送着带土和水影并肩走出办公室的时候，他还是不由自主地感到了心烦意乱。他从来没有幻想过站在带土身边的那个人会是自己，但这并不代表他在看着带土与别的人表现亲密的时候能够装出若无其事的样子。

如果真的要与水之国建立关税同盟，他就必须尽快学会坦然面对这样的情境。可是，即便是在当年带土喜欢的人还是琳的那些日子里，他也从来没法在带土对琳献殷勤的时候做到坦然面对。花了这么多年的时间依然没能习惯的事情是否真的能在短时间内变得习惯，卡卡西对此并没有足够的自信。

鹿丸回来的时候看上去一副心情很好的样子，大概是事情解决得还算顺利。从卡卡西口中听说了水影的提议之后，鹿丸没有立即发表意见，稍微低下头做出了陷入思考时的习惯手势。

“砂隐愿意作出的减让幅度没有达到预期，我们原本就打算从雾隐那里争取更多的减让。”等待了差不多两三分钟之后，卡卡西才再次开口。“如果建立了关税同盟，内部壁垒就会完全消除。虽然对我们的产业也会造成冲击，但是考虑到外部竞争力的提升，长远看来也是利大于弊。”

“我同意您的意见。”大概是思考已经有了结果，鹿丸这次回答得相当果断。“这种程度的联合肯定会有风险，可是我们和水之国的产业结构足够互补，对方看起来也很有诚意。我想不出有什么反对的理由。”

不敢相信鹿丸居然会接受得这么爽快，卡卡西踌躇片刻，最终还是说道：“水影大人的辅佐补是宇智波带土。”

鹿丸的神色没有任何变化。“鸣人已经告诉过我了。”

“如果你想要为你的父亲报仇，我完全能够理解。”

“宇智波带土已经死过一次了。”鹿丸用轻描淡写的语气说道。“就算他现在再死一次，我老爸和阿斯玛老师，还有其他的牺牲者……也不可能活过来。” 

听到鹿丸的回答之后，卡卡西不由自主地松了一口气。就在意识到自己这种心态的瞬间，一种无法言说的罪恶感顿时涌上了胸口。

“你刚才说对方看起来很有诚意，对于这一点我倒是持保留态度。”

仿佛是为了弥补什么过失，卡卡西转而提出了方向相反的推测。

“雷之国才是对水之国而言最有吸引力的目标市场，火之国不过是他们谈判破裂之后退而求其次的替补选项而已。水影说不定只是想要通过放出关税同盟的消息逼迫雷影让步，等到与雷影成功签订协议之后再终止与我们的谈判，这样一来我们的处境就会十分艰难了。”

“我刚才所说的对方看起来很有诚意，指的并不是水影。”鹿丸说。“我说的是宇智波带土。”

卡卡西不禁有些诧异。“为什么这样说？”

“火影大人也听说了宇智波带土当年是如何得到水影的信任的吧？”

“他曾经绑架水之国大名，协助水影架空了大名的实权。”卡卡西回想起昨天晚上带土的叙述。“但是，这跟带土的诚意有什么关系？”

“不知火影大人还记不记得，在您最开始软禁火之国大名的几个月里，忍界几乎一边倒地指责您违背身为忍者的信义，单方面中断了与木叶之间交流合作的忍村也不在少数。这个局面发生转折的契机正是水之国大名被绑架的事件。”

卡卡西当然记得当时的情况。在水影采取行动之前，忍界舆论对于木叶一直是压倒性的指责声讨。可是在水影夺权成功之后，就像引发了什么连锁反应一样，其他各忍村也都纷纷采取了类似的行动。木叶隐村历来都是引领忍界变革的先导，在那次的事情上也不例外。

“你的意思是，带土当年之所以绑架水之国大名……其实是为了帮木叶解困？”

“一定是这样没错。”鸣人插话道。“只要这样一想，他这些年来一直待在雾隐不回木叶来找我们的原因也就可以解释了。”

卡卡西原本还奇怪鹿丸对带土的看法怎么会突然变得这么积极，现在看来大概是已经听鸣人说了很多带土的好话的缘故。可是卡卡西的看法远不如两个年轻人这么乐观。

如果仅仅是不回木叶就罢了，可是带土就连自己还活着的消息也一直没有向他们透露，单凭鹿丸所暗示的那种理由实在不足以解释。除此之外，当年水影夺权居然会引发那种后果谁都不可能事先预料，所以若说带土原本就是为了木叶而绑架大名未免太过牵强。

带土的意图为何暂且不管，既然连鹿丸也不反对，建立关税同盟的事情可以说是敲定了。为了日后争取更有利的条件，鹿丸的意思是先装作考虑几天的样子，不必太急着给出正式的回复。鸣人比较担心砂隐那边的反应，不知道要怎么样向我爱罗解释，鹿丸则不以为意地说他都还没担心要怎么样向手鞠解释。

“对了，你们刚刚才吵过一次，难道就是为了关税协议的问题？”

“才不是呢。”鹿丸叹气。“我一不小心用了她的牙膏，于是她就生气了。”

鸣人有些不敢相信地笑了。“就这么简单？”

“她说我已经不是第一次犯了，以前还有用错过她的毛巾。其实我也不记得是不是真的有用错过……”

两个年轻人的话题已经完全偏离了工作相关的内容，可是卡卡西意外地从中得到了不小的启发。就连恋人之间共用生活用品都能引发矛盾与争吵，带土会介意他擅自使用神威的名字也就再正常不过了。问题在于，仅仅是使用名字就已经让带土气成了这个样子，要是知道了他竟然和卡卡西共同拥有一个女儿，想必只会更加无法接受吧？这样想着，卡卡西再三地叮嘱了鸣人和鹿丸绝对不能在关税同盟建成之前向带土透露六日的身世。

下班回到家的时候，卡卡西再次在玄关处看到了带土的鞋子，屋子里飘荡着米饭和煎鱼的香味。走到厨房一看，女儿正站在流理台前的一张小椅子上，手上拿着锅铲翻动着平底锅里的鱼。带土则靠在一旁的墙壁上站着，一脸悠闲的样子在看书。卡卡西走上前去一把抢过了他手上的书。

“你怎么能让这么小的孩子一个人做饭？”

“没关系的，我有好好看着她。”

“就是这样好好看着的？”卡卡西晃了晃手上的书。

带土一时语塞，思考片刻之后回避了卡卡西的质问。“小朋友学什么都是很快的，做饭也不是什么难事。我当年比她还小的时候就已经一个人做饭了。”

卡卡西知道带土之所以从小就要自己做饭是因为父母双亡的缘故，他自己也在父亲去世之后不得不开始一个人做饭。可是在父亲还活着的时候，包括做饭在内的大部分家务都是由父亲一手包办的。哪里像带土这个不靠谱的家伙，居然使唤年仅六岁的女儿一个人做饭，自己则站在一边闲着看书。

卡卡西想让女儿从小椅子上下来，可是女儿说煎鱼很好玩，无论如何也不肯把锅铲交给卡卡西。煎完两条鱼之后，女儿关上炉火将鱼夹到了盘子上。

“等一下。”带土突然开口制止道。“怎么只煎了两条鱼？不是说好了如果你爸爸在十点前到家的话你也要吃一条鱼的吗？”

“这次不算。”女儿稍微皱着脸说道。

“怎么能不算？你是准备破坏约定吗？”

女儿抬起头来求助般看向了卡卡西。

“我这个月已经吃过一次鱼了。”

卡卡西轻轻地敲了一下她的脑袋。

“答应过别人的事情就一定要做到。”

女儿最终还是又煎了一条鱼，吃饭的时候才吃了第一口鱼泪水就在眼眶里打起了转。带土毫不掩饰地露出了幸灾乐祸般的笑容，可是转过头来又一本正经地教训起了卡卡西。

“你也太娇惯你女儿了，怎么能答应她一个月只吃一次鱼呢？这么小就挑食的话以后可是会长不高的。”

“可是鱼的味道太臭了。”女儿委屈地说。“怎么会有人喜欢吃这种东西。”

带土笑得更开心了。“对吧！其实我也觉得鱼的味道很臭。也就像你爸爸那样口味奇怪的人才会喜欢吃鱼。”

“口味奇怪？”卡卡西冷哼一声。“我记得有的人以前可没少吃过我做的鱼。”

“那是为了给你面子，而且琳也总是教训我不许挑食。”

卡卡西观察了一下带土的神情，看上去不像在说假话。

“这么说，原来你也不喜欢吃鱼。”卡卡西突然笑了。“难怪……”

“难怪什么？”带土警惕地皱起了眉毛。“你是想说不吃鱼的人会变笨，所以难怪我没你聪明，对不对？”

“我可什么都没说。”卡卡西摊了摊手。

在女儿含着泪吃掉了半条鱼之后，带土终于大发慈悲地答应了让卡卡西帮忙吃掉剩下的半条鱼。在卡卡西把那半条鱼夹走之后，女儿露出了死里逃生般的表情。

“我这个月已经吃过两次鱼了，所以下个月是不是可以不吃鱼了呢？”

“不行。”没等卡卡西开口，带土就给出了否定的答案。“你再这么挑食的话，这周末我就不陪你去动物园了。”

卡卡西惊讶地看向了带土。

“你也要和我们一起去动物园？”

带土和女儿一起点了点头。

“我想和面具先生一起去动物园。”女儿用撒娇般的声音说道。

“可是……面具先生也是很忙的。”卡卡西心中十分不解。“为什么要和面具先生一起去呢？”

“因为面具先生是我的朋友啊。”女儿说。

卡卡西不知道女儿的这句话是从哪里学回来的，但是直觉告诉他应该找时间跟鸣人谈一谈。

送带土离开的时候，卡卡西原本只是打算送他到玄关，可是想了想又折回去取了钥匙和外套，然后和带土一起出了门。这天晚上的天气不是特别好，看不到星星或者月亮，幸好街道上的路灯还算明亮。两人在最开始的一段路上一直保持着沉默，不知走过几个路口之后卡卡西才开口问道：“你今晚怎么又到我家来了？”

“还不是为了帮你哄女儿。”带土说。“她今晚要是再哭一晚上，你不是又别想睡觉了吗。”

又是这种状似关心的语气。卡卡西深吸一口气，试图驱散胸口处那份既温暖又酸涩的情绪。

“以你现在的身份这样私下跟火影见面，水影大人不会有意见吗？”

“她能有什么意见？”

“比如说怀疑你勾结木叶出卖雾隐。”

“哈哈，不会的。”带土笑着摇了摇头。“我有告诉过她今晚要到你家来吃饭，她很赞成。”

卡卡西一开始不太相信带土的这种说法，可是没过多久就想明白了。带土是他旧日的同伴，这件事情水影多半也是知情的。他还没有就关税同盟一事对水影作出答复，对方大概是为了争取木叶的信任而打出了带土这张感情牌吧。

卡卡西之所以会跟带土一起出门，原本是为了劝他打消和女儿一起去动物园的念头。带土现在已经是水影的未婚夫，六日却是带土和卡卡西的女儿。再加上卡卡西对带土所抱有的那种无法宣之于口的感情，这样的三个人一起出游不管怎么想都太不合适了。

可是现在，他的想法又发生了改变。他并没有要挖雾隐的墙脚、劝诱带土倒向木叶的打算，水影对于带土的去向也并非不知情。这也不过是一次普通的出游，并不会对任何人的利益造成损害，他又何必为那些毫无意义的问题而自寻烦恼呢？虽然为了大局起见暂时不能让带土知道六日的身世，但是六日有权得到带土的陪伴，带土也有权和自己的女儿一起度过周末。

这样想着，卡卡西也就没有提起这件事，只是顺着刚才的话题说道：“看来水影大人十分信任你。”

“还好吧。”带土有些模棱两可地回答道。“她没有不信任我的理由。”

带土这句话里透出的自信让卡卡西一下子难过得说不出话来。水影能够放心让带土单独与卡卡西见面，带土也对水影信任自己一事深信不疑，这两个人就是这样深刻地信赖着对方。卡卡西非常羡慕水影能够得到带土这种程度的信任，可是回想起今天早上的事情，他又觉得自己并没有羡慕的资格。就连鹿丸和鸣人都愿意相信带土对木叶的善意，他自己却连问都不问就给当年的带土预设了立场。

如果真的问出了那个问题，带土会怎么样回答呢？如果得到的回答是“无话可说”，或者是“忘记了要通知卡卡西”、“想要舍弃过去重新开始”这一类的说辞，卡卡西觉得自己一定会比不知道答案的时候更难过千倍百倍。但是信任总是双向存在的。如果他真的还想挽回与带土之间的情谊，他就应该鼓起勇气尝试着去相信。

“带土。”

卡卡西停下脚步，等到带土也停下来转身看向他的时候才继续说了下去。

“你能不能实话告诉我，你当年死而复活之后为什么没有回木叶？还有你为什么……都已经过了这么多年了，你为什么一直不让我们知道你还活着的消息？”


	7. 【带卡】殊途同归 07

从木叶出发到六日想去的那间动物园，坐电车要花费超过两个小时的时间。带土原本想直接用神威代步，可是卡卡西说一次转移三个人到那么远的地方会耗费过多的查克拉，所以最终还是决定了坐电车。园区的开放时间是上午九点，他们买的则是上午六点五十分出发的车票。

车子刚发动了没多久，带土的上下眼皮就开始打架了。最初还能勉强打起精神跟卡卡西父女一起玩词语接龙，可是等到六日挨在卡卡西怀里睡着了之后，他的脑袋也不知不觉地磕在了车窗上。因为额角处的疼痛而吸气的同时，对面传来了一阵低沉的笑声。带土抬起头去瞪那个毫无同情心的卡卡西，对方只是若无其事地垂下了视线。

“这家伙昨天晚上几乎一夜没睡。”卡卡西低着头说道，把六日披散在脸颊上的头发拨到了耳朵后面。

“为什么？”带土问。

“说是一想到今天要去动物园就兴奋得睡不着。”

说到这里，卡卡西用仿佛隐含着嘲讽的目光看了带土一眼。

“你该不会也兴奋得一夜没睡吧？”

“怎么可能，你当我还是小学生吗。”带土有些恼怒又有些心虚地反驳道。

事实上，带土昨天晚上确实有些睡不着。但是，比起说是因为兴奋，倒不如说是因为紧张。

两天前的那个晚上，卡卡西问他为什么死而复活之后没有回木叶，也没有向卡卡西他们透露自己还活着的消息。回想起这些年来的经历，七年份的思念之情一股脑涌上心头，带土当时差点没把自己的一颗心都挖出来给卡卡西看。可他还是及时地克制住了自己，用尽可能冷静的声音回答了一句“没有什么特别的理由”。

他一开始还有些洋洋自得，觉得自己回答得特别好，特别潇洒，几乎没有留下任何会让卡卡西察觉到自己心意的破绽。可是回到住所之后，他琢磨着琢磨着又渐渐觉出了些不对来。

身为火影的卡卡西本就对他转投雾隐一事耿耿于怀，之所以会问出这个问题显然就是对他的动机起了疑心。在这样的情况下，他所给出的回答并没有任何打消疑虑的作用，反倒是很可能给对方留下一种不敢正面回答的印象。现在回想起来，在不暴露出自己喜欢卡卡西的情况下坦白说出真实的想法，让卡卡西能够再次相信他、与他合作，这才是他当时本应作出的应对。

话题已经揭了过去，再次提起来未免显得刻意。他一开始说了没什么理由，即便后来又说其实是有理由的，卡卡西也只会觉得他这个人反复无常前言不搭后语吧？可是，经过了两天的反复思量，带土还是觉得应该先把心里话说出来。起反效果的可能性并不是没有，但如果什么都不说的话更是什么都无法改变。

应该如何回到这个话题上，时机的选择是很重要的。现在大清早的他的脑子还不太清醒，而且这个时候若是闹了不愉快将会影响接下来一整天的行程，所以带土决定还是等晚些时候再坦白。

“要不你也先睡一会儿？”于是他对卡卡西提议道。“昨天晚上六日不肯睡觉，你一定也没睡好吧？”

“如果我们都睡着了，车坐过站了怎么办？”

“那我不睡就是了。”

带土这样说完之后，卡卡西的眼睛立即弯了起来。尽管知道他只是在取笑自己刚才一不小心打瞌睡的事情，带土的心跳还是有些被那个笑容给搅乱了。

“我们轮流睡吧。”卡卡西说。“你先睡一个小时，到了时间我再叫醒你。”

这个办法听起来还算公平，带土也确实困得有些不行了，于是他没有表示反对。

刚闭上眼睛就迅速坠入了梦乡，从睡着到被卡卡西叫醒仿佛只是一瞬间的事情。可是时钟显示他已经睡了快两个小时，电车也马上就要到站了。

“你怎么没有早些叫醒我？”他不禁埋怨地问卡卡西。

“忘了。”卡卡西简单地回答道。

周末的动物园里最多的动物是人，仅仅是排队购票加入场就已经花费了将近半个小时的时间。终于进了动物园之后，六日马上就说想去看大海龟。可是海龟馆前面排了很长的队，或者说所有需要排队进入的场馆门前都排着长长的队伍。经过商量过后，三人决定改变策略，先看完不需要排队的那些区域再折回来看海龟。

因为游客实在太多了，根本没有办法挤到近处，卡卡西为了能让六日看见围栏里的动物而把她抱了起来。想着卡卡西昨天晚上没有休息好，刚才在车上也没能补眠，带土主动提出换自己来抱六日。

听了带土的提议之后，卡卡西几乎想都不想就把手上的女儿塞到了带土怀里，速度之快让带土不禁怀疑这女儿到底是不是他亲生的。不过卡卡西从小就对使唤别人帮自己做事毫无心理负担，这种品质决定了他这个人非常适合当领导，所以带土当初让他成为六代目火影果然是明智之举。

卡卡西的女儿看起来个子小小的，其实抱得久了手臂也有点酸。看见周围有不少爸爸都是让小孩骑在自己脖子上的，带土也试着照做了，果然变得轻松了不少。

“这样很好！”六日本人也给出了高度评价。“看得比刚才更远了！”

这样一来手臂确实不累了，唯一的弊端就是六日激动起来的时候会揪他的头发。制止了好几次仍然不成功之后，带土每到一个新的区域就会拜托卡卡西去买一包专门的动物饲料。六日的手忙着投喂之后果然不再揪带土的头发了，可是落了他一头一脖子的饲料碎屑。带土提醒自己今晚无论多晚到家都必须先洗完头再上床睡觉。

参观完不需要排队的区域之后，时间已经是中午了。在园区的一家餐厅里刚刚吃完午饭，出门时经过隔壁的纪念品商店，六日的目光又落在了商店门口卖的甜筒冰淇淋上。

“爸爸，我想吃冰淇淋。”六日抬头看向卡卡西。

卡卡西没有回答可以或者不可以，只是转头看向了带土。

“她说想吃冰淇淋。”卡卡西说。

带土不明白卡卡西为什么要看自己，这是想让自己付钱的意思吗？

“那就……给她买啊。”他有些不确定地说。

卡卡西点了点头，拉着六日的手往商店的方向走去了，居然没向带土要买冰淇淋的钱。

甜筒冰淇淋一共有巧克力和草莓两种口味，六日为了应该挑选哪种口味纠结了许久。

“我能不能两种口味各要一个？”经过深思熟虑之后，她最终得出了这个结论。

“当然不行。”带土说。“这种东西一天最多只能吃一个。”

“面具先生说不行。”卡卡西事不关己般摊了摊手。“所以只能选一个了。”

带土心想卡卡西这家伙还真是狡猾，这是要让他一个人负责拉仇恨的意思了。其实卡卡西才是六日的爸爸，最终决策权说到底还是在他手上，带土只不过是……

想到这里，带土突然有些困惑起来。他到底算是什么呢？

今天到动物园来的游客大多数是成双成对的情侣或者带着小孩的夫妻，像带土和卡卡西父女这样的组合其实是比较奇怪的。在其他游客的眼中，他们三个人之间会是什么样的一种关系呢？

六日的头发颜色看上去和卡卡西一模一样，所以她是卡卡西的女儿这一点并不难猜中。可是整个上午六日一直骑在带土的脖子上，会不会也有人误以为带土才是六日的爸爸呢？这个想法让带土莫名地觉得有些开心，同时又觉得有些难为情和不知所措。

犹豫了好半天，六日最终选择了巧克力味的冰淇淋。一边吃着冰淇淋一边来到海龟馆，门前依然排着长长的队伍。三人走到了队伍的最末尾，排了快四十分钟的队还是没能入场。

“其实水之国也有很多海龟。”带土叹气。“到处都是。你去看看就知道了。”

“真的吗！”六日一脸向往地抓住了带土的衣服。“我也好想去水之国。到处都是海龟，而且有好多我想吃的糖都是水之国的牌子。”

“只是想吃糖的话，在木叶也能买到啊。”卡卡西说。

“买不到的。”六日用力地摇头。“水之国的很多糖果在这里都买不到。为什么买不到呢？”

“大概是因为关税太高了吧。”带土稍微回想了一下。“火之国对糖果的进口关税……好像是300%？”

“是320%。”卡卡西纠正道。“而且还有进口限额。”

六日不明白什么是关税，也不明白关税跟她买不到水之国的糖果有什么关系。带土试着说明了一下，可是不管怎么说六日也只是摇头。本来是打算就这样放弃的，但他很快又意识到这可能就是他向卡卡西重新作出解释的大好时机。

“其实关税不但关系到你能不能买到水之国的糖果。”带土一脸严肃地对六日说道。“而且还关系到世界和平。”

六日的神色变得更加困惑了，可是带土接下来的话是要说给另一个人听的，所以他毫不犹豫地继续说了下去。

“自从五大忍者村建立以来，忍界已经爆发过四次大战，事实证明单靠一国一忍村的制度根本不足以维持和平。各国之间相互猜忌提防，为了避免本国经济对他国产生依赖而严控对外贸易，封闭的国内市场反倒让他们在发动战争的时候更加有恃无恐。所以你爸……六代目大人就把关税减让提上了五影会谈的议程，希望通过提高各国经济的相互依赖程度来降低战争爆发的可能性。”

“我不是很明白。”六日老实地承认道。“总之就是我爸……六代目大人很厉害的意思，对不对？”

带土笑了，赞赏地揉了揉六日的头发。“对啦，就是这个意思。”

这样说完，带土有些紧张地转过头去看卡卡西的反应。卡卡西的眼睛确实看着他这边，可是脸上看不出任何表情。带土不禁觉得有些泄气，想着自己是不是应该说得更直接一点，但又因为周围的游客实在太多而只能打消了这个念头。

排了超过一个小时的队，他们终于走到了海龟馆的入口。六日激动得挣脱卡卡西的手往前跑，可是没跑几步就啪的一声摔倒在了地上。带土和卡卡西赶紧上前把她扶起来查看情况。两边的膝盖都出血了，手上也有一些不太严重的擦伤。六日紧紧抓着卡卡西的手大口地喘气，脸颊和眼眶都发红了，看上去随时都准备大哭出声。

“忍住。”卡卡西皱着眉命令道。“如果还想看海龟的话就忍住不要哭。”

听了卡卡西的话，六日先是闭着眼睛摇了摇头，可是随即又咬着嘴唇点了点头。

带土不禁觉得卡卡西也太严厉了，看见女儿摔伤也不安慰一句，居然还威胁她不许哭。可是一旦进入了海龟馆，六日的注意力就完全被海龟们吸引住了，好像忘记了伤口的疼痛一样入迷地注视着玻璃墙后的大海龟。等到从海龟馆出来之后，卡卡西才从衣服口袋里掏出一个随身医药包，让六日坐在草坪边的长椅上帮她包扎膝盖。

“你居然会随身带着这种东西。”带土感到有些难以置信。“你以前可都是嫌这些东西太碍事的。”

“我不是告诉过你吗，这家伙经常摔倒。”卡卡西头也不抬地说。“我也没有办法。”

“你真的是……完全就是一个爸爸的样子了啊。”带土由衷地感叹。

这个时候，他的手突然被六日拉住了。

“面具先生，我还想再吃一个甜筒。”六日用哽咽的声音说道。“可不可以啊？”

带土顿时觉得先前的自己简直是太过分了，居然不允许六日多吃一个甜筒。现在六日都摔得这么惨了，得是多么铁石心肠的人才能忍心拒绝这样的一个请求？

“我这就去给你买。”这样说着，带土立即从长椅上站起来。

“要草莓味的。”六日慢吞吞地补充道，声音听起来还是很委屈。

“好，草莓味！”带土安抚地拍了拍她的脑袋。

把草莓味的冰淇淋买回来的时候，卡卡西已经包扎好了六日的两边膝盖。听见六日说“谢谢面具先生”的时候，带土心里甜得跟灌了蜜一样。将冰淇淋交到六日的手上，期待着她在吃到冰淇淋之后能够露出满足的笑容。可惜的是事与愿违。就在六日咬下第一口冰淇淋之后，她的脸上突然露出了泫然欲泣的表情。

“怎么了怎么了？”带土慌张地问。“买的味道不对吗？”

六日慢慢地摇了摇头，泪水已经溢出了眼眶。“我的牙好像掉了。”

卡卡西用手握住她的下巴让她张开嘴，果然吐出了一颗小小的牙齿，原本应该是左下方门牙的地方也变成了一个小小的缺口。

“这是正常的。”卡卡西说。“我跟你说过，每个人在小时候都会换牙，牙齿掉了之后还会长出新的牙齿，记得吗？”

卡卡西这时候的声音比他在海龟馆门前威胁女儿不许哭的时候要温柔太多。不知是否正是因为他太温柔了，六日这次完全没有止住哭泣，边哭边不停地说着“我掉了一颗牙”，就算再怎么向她保证牙齿还会长出来也没有用。

六日就这样一直哭到了动物园结束营业的时候，嗓子哑得几乎发不出声音，一坐上回程的电车就立即睡着了。带土自责得不得了，坚信是因为自己买的那个草莓味冰淇淋害得六日掉牙的。

“小孩子总要换牙，跟她吃了什么根本没关系。”卡卡西安慰他。“其实你今天肯来这一趟，六日已经很开心了。”

卡卡西的这句话倒是提醒了带土。

“卡卡西，你知道六日为什么一定要我也一起来动物园吗？”

“……因为你是她的朋友？”

“因为她和以前的朋友已经很少联系了，除我之外根本没几个能说上话的人。”

带土认真地看着卡卡西的眼睛说道。

“她的朋友们都上了忍者学校，不但认识了很多新朋友，而且一起玩的时候话题都跟学校里的事情有关。六日觉得自己完全融不进去。”

卡卡西稍微皱起眉头，没有说话。

“为什么不让六日上学呢？”见卡卡西一直不说话，带土只好主动问道。

“没有什么特别的理由。”卡卡西冷淡地说。

听到这个回答，带土立即明白了卡卡西一定还对那天晚上的事情心存不满。

“可能事到如今再说起这个有些奇怪。”带土干脆下定决心直入主题。“虽然那天晚上我说了没什么特别的理由，但是我当年之所以不回木叶也不告诉你我还活着，其实是有理由的。”

卡卡西的神色已经明显沉了下来，但他最终还是回答道“你倒说说是有什么理由”。

“那个时候，火之国大名拒绝了你对于扩大对外贸易额的请求。于是你就软禁了大名……”

说到这里，卡卡西突然做出一个制止的手势，于是带土就停了下来。

“你是不是想说，你之所以协助水影夺权是为了帮木叶解困？”

“是这样……也不完全是这样。你想做的事情，单靠木叶甚至是火之国的力量都是很难做到的。所以，比起回到木叶，我留在水之国对于实现你的计划更有帮助。”

“我就姑且相信你的这些话。”

虽然嘴上说着相信，可是卡卡西脸上完全是一副公事公办般的神色，好像今天在一起度过的快乐的时光根本没有发生过一样。

“可是，即便你说的话是真的，那也无法解释你一直向我们隐瞒你还活着的消息。”

这确实是带土最难以解释的部分。要怎么样在说出真心话的同时把自己对卡卡西的心意隐藏起来，这实在不是能够轻易做到的事情。

“其实我……”带土深吸一口气。“其实我一直都很想见你。”

这并不是他原本打算说出来的话。他原本不应该说出任何有可能会让卡卡西看穿自己心意的话。可是，一旦回忆起这些年来的心境，对于卡卡西的思念实在是太过强烈而无法忽视的部分。

“待在时空间里没办法出去的时候，我每一天都想着能够出去之后要做的第一件事情就是回木叶去见你。可是，等我真的能够出去了……我又不敢去见你了。”

害怕看见卡卡西的表情会让自己失去坦诚心声的勇气，带土只能一直低垂着目光。

“我不想让你知道我还活着，因为我本来就是该死的。上天之所以让我活下来，可能是像你所说的那样要让我活下来赎罪。所以，至少在我真的做了一些赎罪的事情之前，我没有资格活着，也没有资格去见你。”

“带土……”

卡卡西的声音听起来不像刚才那样冰冷了，可是带土没有给卡卡西打断他的机会。

“你先听我说完。”

带土又做了一次深呼吸才继续说下去。

“后来我听说了你就任火影之后的动向，我当时就觉得……我已经找到了自己应该做的事情。虽然结果成败谁都无法预料，但是这样做确实能够让世界朝着更加和平的方向改变。我只需要做好我应该做的事情，就算不和你见面也没有关系。因为我们都在为同一个目标而努力，所以就算待在离你很远的地方，我也觉得好像一直跟你在一起并肩作战一样。”


	8. 【带卡】殊途同归 08

尽管是周六的早上，卡卡西还是按照工作日的出勤时间回到了办公室。推开门看见带土坐在会客区的沙发上神色专注地拆着微波炉，矮桌上散乱地堆着各种零件。卡卡西向他打了声招呼，他只是头也不抬地回了一句早安。每天早晨都是这样类似的光景，卡卡西早已见怪不怪，径自走到房间的另一侧按下了饮水机的开关。

与卡卡西再会的那一天，带土并没有成功地把他家的微波炉修好。后来联系了厂家的售后服务人员，对方检查过后表示如果要修理的话需要更换不少主要部件，相比之下还是买一台新的更划算。于是卡卡西就买了一台新的微波炉放在家里，坏掉的那台被带土搬到了火影办公室。

他一开始还诧异于带土的惜物，居然连这样一台又破又旧的微波炉都不舍得扔掉。可是他很快就发现带土似乎是跟这破微波炉较上劲了。每天早上一走进办公室就能看见带土全神贯注地拆着微波炉，下班之前又会把这些零件全部组装回去，如此日复一日地循环往复。

“需要更换的零件已经全都换成新的了，为什么还是修不好呢？”

像这种疑惑不解的自言自语，卡卡西也不是第一次听到了。最初也曾试图劝说带土放弃修理，把微波炉卖到废品站或是直接扔掉。可是几次的劝说都被当成了耳旁风，卡卡西也就只能由着他去了。虽然带土这项诡异的业余爱好已经对他们工作的进度造成了一定阻碍，鹿丸也曾主张趁带土不在办公室的时候把微波炉偷偷扔掉，但是卡卡西没能忍心这么做。

大约两周以前，卡卡西向照美冥传达了同意建立关税同盟的意向。水影在签署初步协议之后就回到了雾隐，将带土一个人留在木叶负责处理后续的工作。依照原定的计划，他们必须在一个月左右的时间内确定内部壁垒的削减日程以及共同的外部政策。在这些关键的问题上达成一致之前，他们无法作为一个统一的关税区与其他的关税区开启新的减让谈判。

如今，计划中的时间已经过去了接近一半，任务只完成了三分之一左右。可是卡卡西心中并没有半点焦急不安的情绪。最近这段时间，面对着繁忙的工作日程与分别来自外部和内部对于建立关税同盟的反对力量，本应承受沉重压力的他却像是突然失去了消极思考的能力一样，不管在什么问题上都只能看得到积极的一面。

在热水烧好的显示灯亮起来之后，卡卡西喊了一声带土的名字。这次带土抬起了头，似乎因为受到了打扰而稍微有些不高兴的神色:“什么事？”

“啊，居然回答了。”

卡卡西惊讶地说道，好像发现了什么新奇的现象一样笑了一声。

“没什么事，只是想看看如果叫你的名字你会有什么反应。见你修微波炉这么投入，还以为你连自己叫什么名字都不记得了呢。”

带土眉头一皱，深吸一口气正要发作，卡卡西抬起一只手打断他。

“开玩笑的。其实我是想问你要不要喝点什么？”

“……谢谢，不用了。”

带土无力地叹息。

“你真的很无聊，卡卡西。”

这怎么会无聊呢？卡卡西完全不能认同这种说法。

只要喊出带土的名字，带土就会回应他的呼唤，这对卡卡西来说是多么新奇的事情啊。毕竟慰灵碑是不会回应生者的呼唤的，神龛上的牌位也不会。一直以来都习惯了在喊出“带土”之后听不到任何回答，所以即便是在带土已经出现了半个月后的现在，卡卡西依然会在每一次听见带土回应自己的时候感觉幸福得难以名状。

“因为我们都在为同一个目标而努力，所以就算待在离你很远的地方，我也觉得好像一直跟你在一起并肩作战一样。”

那天傍晚，从动物园回到木叶的电车上，带土是这样告诉他的。

带土的话语似乎总能轻而易举地对卡卡西的心灵施加巨大的影响，从二十多年前直到现在也依旧如此。原本以为带土多年来一直不回木叶是因为他已经彻底舍弃了过去，没想到他其实早已理解并认同了卡卡西所试图实现的目标，而且一直在为之努力。虽然身在相隔很远的地方，但是他们一直在为了同一个目标并肩作战。

自从听到了带土的这一番剖白，卡卡西觉得自己突然变成了全木叶最乐观的人，之前一直困扰着内心的各种烦恼仿佛一下子都变得无足轻重了。带土正好好地活在这个世界上，而且依然是他的同伴。只要一想到这一点，卡卡西就会觉得未来的路上再没有什么值得畏惧的事情，也再没有什么克服不了的困难。

正准备开始泡茶的时候，鹿丸没有敲门就直接推门走了进来。这意味着他今天的心情不太好，又或者是遇到了什么紧急的事情。

“你当年把写轮眼给火影大人的时候，有没有签署过器官捐献同意书？或者是其他有类似效力的法律文件也行。”

无视了问他要不要喝茶的卡卡西，鹿丸直接向带土抛出了这样一个没头没脑的问题。

“我们当时正在战场上，哪有时间签那种东西。”带土想都不想就回答说。

“那么火影大人有没有补办过有关的登记手续？我是说当年回到村子之后。”

“我印象中是没有的。”卡卡西说道。“鹿丸，发生什么事情了吗？”

“这是今天早上刚刚寄到的邮件，寄件人是《木叶时报》的编辑部。”

鹿丸将一份文件袋递给卡卡西，里面装着一份《木叶时报》的蓝纸。上面记载的发行日期为两天之后，头版的右侧显示着一行醒目的文章标题：《牺牲还是谋杀？写轮眼卡卡西背后的血腥真相》。不用看下文也能猜出来，标题中所说的“血腥真相”无非就是卡卡西当年“为了夺取写轮眼而残忍地谋杀了身为宇智波族人的队友”的传闻。

“这个标题……”卡卡西不禁看笑了。“到底是在写新闻还是写小说……”

“什么标题？”带土好奇地问道，放下微波炉的外壳走到他们这边来。卡卡西把蓝纸递给了带土，鹿丸则问卡卡西接下来打算怎么做。

“还能怎么做。等这期报纸发行之后，发布一个官方声明澄清事实就是了。”卡卡西轻描淡写地说。“这些年来，关于我当年如何得到写轮眼的阴谋论都流传过好几个版本了。并没有太过在意的必要。”

鹿丸的神色看起来对卡卡西的这一回答早有预料。

“现在是全国发行量最大的报纸之一要在头版刊登这种报道，与从前那些私下谣传所能造成的影响不能相提并论。在火影大人没有确切的证据可以自证清白的情况下，仅仅是发布一个声明恐怕起不到太大的作用。”

“那么你觉得我应该怎么做？”

“当然是想办法让《木叶时报》不要刊登这篇报道。他们既然主动寄来了蓝纸，那就说明事情还有商量的余地。”

对方的意图确实很明确，可是卡卡西也清楚地知道他们不可能满足对方所提的条件。《木叶时报》的老板是关税同盟建立的坚定反对者之一，前几天才联合另外十多名企业主递交了请愿书，威胁说如果不放弃建立关税同盟就会将他们名下的企业总部全都搬迁到水之国去。虽然卡卡西并不认为这种威胁真的会被付诸行动，但他还是派了鸣人出面尝试与他们互相理解，而且做好了提供一些税收上或者其他方面的优惠政策作为安抚的心理准备。如果经过了这种种的努力仍然不能让对方打消刊登这篇报道的念头，他也不打算再作出更多的让步了。

“或许是这样没错吧，可是身为火影怎么能轻易干预媒体的报道呢？新闻自由是必须捍卫的重要价值哦。”

听了卡卡西的回答，鹿丸露出了好像在说“你当我是三岁小孩吗”一样不屑的神情，可是也没有提出进一步的反对意见。倒是带土对他们这么快就达成了放弃干预的共识表示了失望。

“你这个人总是在这种事情上太不上心了，所以我当年才不得不那样大费周章……”

卡卡西知道带土说的是他当年软禁大名的时候受到舆论指责的事情。他当然不是什么新闻自由的坚定捍卫者，可是他也并不认为自己的做法有什么不对。当年软禁大名的事情他确实做过，所以根本无从辩解。现在他被指控谋杀队友的事情确实是子虚乌有，自然也就无需辩解。再加上他现在是全木叶最乐观的人，所以完全不觉得这种程度的事情有什么烦恼的必要。

“不用担心，关税同盟的事情是不会受到影响的。”

“我才不是怕关税同盟的事情受影响，问题在于这篇报道严重损害了我的名誉。”带土正色道。“我当年的实力可是强大到了连我自己都觉得害怕的地步，区区一个卡卡西怎么可能成功地谋杀我？擅自把人看扁也要有个限度吧？”

卡卡西想说他怎么不记得有过一个这么强大的队友，倒是当年那个不管是自己差点受伤还是看到同伴受伤都会立即掉眼泪的爱哭鬼也不知道是谁。可他最终只是说道：“被我残忍地杀害了的那个队友名叫宇智波A，又不是你。”

带土似乎还想再说些什么，但他突然扭头看向了窗外。

“啊，下雨了。”他喃喃自语道，眼睛一下子亮起来，仿佛天上落下的不是水滴而是糖果雨和团子雨。

“卡卡西，我突然想起有件重要的事情要办，今天能不能让我请一天的假？”

卡卡西一时想不出有什么事情是必须在下雨天才能办的，除了因为带土要赶着回家收晾在阳台上的衣服之外。可是带土这家伙的思维向来比较跳脱。今天本来就是周六，带土也不是他的部下，所以他没有多想就表示了同意。

“火影大人不如也趁此机会休息一天吧。”

在带土离开之后，鹿丸这样向他提议道。

“反正今天是周六，带土又正好有事不在。”

鹿丸的话让卡卡西心中颇为惊讶。

“你居然会主动提出让我放假……”

鹿丸像被冒犯了似地皱起眉头。

“最近的工作日程太过紧凑，适当的放松对于提高效率而言是必要的。火影大人平时想要休假的时候我也很少加以阻拦，请不要把我说得好像很不近人情一样可以吗？”

“你确实很少阻拦。”卡卡西苦笑着说道。

可是，鹿丸若是想阻拦卡卡西休假根本没有必要把话说出口，只需要一言不发地用失望的眼神盯着卡卡西看就能取得胜过一切语言的效果了。让一直信任着、依靠着自己的后辈们对自己感到失望，这对卡卡西而言是无论如何都想要避免的事情。

尽管如此，在鹿丸走出办公室不到半个小时之后，卡卡西就有些后悔自己的决定了。他发现自己今天很难将注意力集中在工作上。每隔几分钟就会不由自主地走一次神，看着窗外的雨幕猜测着带土的去向。

到底有什么事情是非要在下雨天办不可的呢？假日里能做的事情无非就是外出游玩、购物或者待在家里休息，无论哪一项似乎都与下雨天没有太大的关联。

他刚才本应问清楚带土为什么请假的，卡卡西有些懊恼地心想。他也本应接受鹿丸的提议，然后问带土能不能跟他一起去办那件事。一旦关税同盟的筹备工作了结，带土多半就会立即回到雾隐去。剩下来的时间本就有限，如果可以的话，每一天都想和他一起度过。

好不容易撑到了下班时间，卡卡西在天色还没完全变黑的时候就回到了家里。起居室里没有开灯，屋子里的其他地方也都不见女儿的身影。卡卡西顿时感觉背后有些发凉，正准备出门寻找的时候听见玄关处传来开门的声音。

“我不是说过这段时间都要乖乖地待在家里，不准一个人出门的吗？”

没等女儿把门关上，卡卡西就沉下声音教训道。

听到他的话的同时，女儿像被吓到一样抖了一下，抬头看了卡卡西一眼之后心虚地低下了头。尽管如此，卡卡西还是看到了她的脸蛋脏兮兮的，衣服和头发也都湿透了，看样子是在外面淋了雨回来。千万别弄感冒了才好，卡卡西又生气又担忧地这样心想。

“换完鞋之后马上到浴室去洗澡。”

“可是……爸爸，能不能先陪我一起去一个地方？”女儿怯生生地小声问道。“很近的，就到河堤那边去，可以吗？”

“这么晚了还到河堤去干什么？”卡卡西皱眉。“不管怎么样，先把你这身衣服换下来。要是着凉了怎么办？”

“不会着凉的，很快就能回来！河堤很近的啊……”

被女儿那双酷似带土的眼睛如此热切地注视着，卡卡西不禁有些心软起来。但他还是问了一句：“到底为什么要到河堤去呢？”

“到了那里我再告诉你！”女儿开心地说道，刚才还被担忧占据的小脸上一下子绽放出笑容，洁白的牙齿中间却缺了两颗下方的门牙。看着这样可爱的笑脸，卡卡西也不由得跟着微笑起来。

大概是因为正值晚饭时间，河堤附近并没有多少行人的踪迹。女儿拉着卡卡西的手一直走到河边才停下了脚步。

“今天面具先生教给我一个新的忍术，我只用不到一天的时间就学会了！”女儿一脸骄傲地说道。

卡卡西这才知道带土今天突然请假是为了什么事情，脸色迅速沉了下来。正准备开口说教的时候，女儿慌忙补充道：“放心吧，我没有发动‘眼睛’。今天学的这个新忍术，我只用了很少的查克拉就发动成功了，所以一次都没有触发过‘眼睛’。”

“就算是这样也不能在其他人面前使用忍术，我不是已经说过很多次了吗？”

卡卡西实在不知道怎么样才能让这个小捣蛋鬼乖乖地听话。明明已经说过不知多少次不能在别人面前发动忍术了，居然还是发生了这样的事情，而且还是在带土的面前……一想到带土今天要是看见了女儿发动写轮眼会有什么后果，卡卡西不禁有些后怕。

去年冬天的一个晚上，女儿在卡卡西给她讲睡前故事的时候突然开启了写轮眼。自那以来，每当女儿凝聚查克拉的时候就经常会无法自控地开启写轮眼。卡卡西也曾写信向佐助求助，询问一些能让刚开眼没多久的孩子更好地控制写轮眼的诀窍，可是并没能起到多少效果。为了隐瞒女儿身上的宇智波血统，卡卡西只能打消了让她今年开始进入忍者学校就读的念头，而且一直嘱咐她不能在其他人面前使用忍术。

“我以后不会再犯了。”女儿抓着卡卡西的手撒娇似地晃来晃去。“可是这个新忍术真的很厉害！爸爸看一下就知道了……”

沉默片刻之后，卡卡西无奈地叹了口气。

“那你试试看吧。”

听到他的回答，女儿先是不敢置信似地睁大了眼睛，随即露出了惊喜的笑容。

“一定要认真地看清楚哦！”

这样说着，女儿转过身去面对着河流开始结印。卡卡西一眼就认了出来，那是豪火球之术的结印。

为了确保安全，火遁忍术的练习一般需要在靠近水源的地方进行。可是白天的河堤上人流量比较大，如果想在更隐蔽的地方练习的话，下雨天无疑是最佳的时机。这想必就是带土今天早上一发现下雨就突然提出请假的原因了。

结印完成后，女儿朝着河水的方向尝试吹出火球。遗憾的是，只吹出了一点火星，忍术没能成功发动。

“今天下午明明还能成功发动的！”女儿神色慌张地看着卡卡西说道。“我是真的学会了，不是骗人的！”

“爸爸相信你。”卡卡西柔声说道。“不要紧张，再试一次吧。”

于是女儿又试了一次，但这次就连火星都没能吹出来。

“没关系，再试一次。”卡卡西拍了拍女儿的肩膀。

就这样，女儿一连尝试了十多次，中途果然开启了写轮眼且无法关上，即便如此也始终没能成功发动豪火球之术。这下子卡卡西可以确信她今天一定没有发动过写轮眼了，如果使用写轮眼的复制功能的话很难想象会出现这样的失败。在卡卡西的安慰之下，女儿在回家的路上一直努力忍着眼泪，可是回到家之后还是没忍住哭了出来。

次日回到办公室，原本正在修理微波炉的带土主动问他女儿昨天有没有向卡卡西展示新学会的豪火球之术。在卡卡西告诉他忍术始终没能成功发动之后，带土神色不解地歪了歪头。

“这不可能啊，她昨天下午还成功发动了好几次的。我是说真的，绝对没有骗你。”

这父女俩说的话就跟串通好了似的几乎一模一样，卡卡西不禁觉得有些好笑。可是带土大概是误解了他的表情。

“你别不信啊！你女儿昨天真的掌握得很好，而且一直练习得很努力。”带土有些着急地说道，仿佛受到误解的人是他自己一样。“她是真的很想得到你的夸奖，所以才会这么努力的。没想到居然没有发动成功，一定哭得不知成什么样子了吧？”

“哭了快有一小时。”卡卡西疲惫地叹气。“我没有不相信，而且很感谢你愿意抽空辅导她的忍术，可是最近这段时间木叶的安全形势比较复杂。我之前也向你提过，有几股反对关税同盟的势力分别委托了忍者要到木叶来刺杀我，我担心他们会对六日不利。虽然已经加强了戒备，但是如非必要还是尽量让她待在家里为好。”

“只要有我在，还用担心她会有危险吗？”带土切了一声。“再说了，我之所以要亲自出马还不是因为你不让你女儿上学。你到底是怎么想的……该不会是因为你不希望六日成为忍者吧？”

“关于她是否要成为忍者这个问题……”卡卡西慎重地观察着带土的神色。“不是我一个人可以决定的。”

“连你都不能决定？”带土一脸的不信。“难道还要征求谁的同意不成？”

卡卡西没有正面回答这个问题。

“带土，假如你以后结婚了，而且有了自己的孩子……你会希望你的孩子将来成为忍者吗？”

听了卡卡西的问题，带土一言不发地盯着卡卡西看，脸上露出陷入思考般的表情。不知沉默了多久之后，他突然伸出手摸了摸卡卡西的脸颊。

“你果然发烧了。”带土皱着眉说道。“刚才你一进来我就觉得你的脸色有些不大对。”

“我戴着面罩，哪里看得出来我的脸色是什么样的，而且隔着面罩也感觉不出我有没有发烧吧？”卡卡西强作镇定地反驳道。然而，即便他的体温原本是正常的，现在也一定因为带土的突然触碰而从脸颊发烫到耳朵根了。

“隔着面罩都已经这么烫了，还说不是发烧？赶快收拾一下东西回家躺着吧！”

“不行。昨天你不在办公室，我还有几个重要的问题……”

没等卡卡西把话说完，带土就一把抓住了他的手臂，发动神威把他带进了时空间。卡卡西原本以为带土只是在跟他开玩笑，所以完全没有想到要反抗。等他终于反应过来的时候，他和带土已经站在了他自己家的卧室里。

“好了，现在给我躺到床上去。”带土指着卡卡西的床命令道。


End file.
